Creature Protection
by search in all the wrong places
Summary: Harry is being abused by the Dursley's and needs to be saved. Semiclasic plot line but with a twist. Better summary and warnings inside. Now with easily skipable slash.
1. Life sucks

**So I've decided to take a shot at writing HP fan fics after my first story went relatively well. (Sorry to anyone who put me on their alerts and are disappointed this isn't a new Naruto fic) Also I've got to confess I may royally screw this up because out of the 7 book I only read the 2nd, 5th, 6th, and 7th books. So if I mess something up don't be afraid to call me on it. And eventually the title will make sense.**

**Summary: This is your basic Harry is being abused and someone needs to come and rescue him story with a twist. Set after OotP. With Sirius gone Harry is terrified of going back to the Dursley's and Remus rescues him.**

**Warnings: child abuse in the first chapter and most likely swearing at some point**

**Pairings: I don't know yet but if you have a suggestion throw it out there. Slash or straight, doesn't matter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy! **

'Just two more days, just two more days.' Harry thought. He had been back at the Dursley's for a week and five days and it had been a total hell. He'd been locked in his room as soon as he got there and given little food for the first few days which wasn't so bad because at least they were leaving him alone.

But then Uncle Vernon had gotten a letter from the ministry informing the family how deeply saddened they were for the loss of Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. The letter went on to say that it had been proved that Sirius had been innocent all along, which was something that Harry knew and had tried to keep from his uncle, because there was little threat when your protector was not only dead but had never actually killed anybody in the first place.

In the past Vernon would only punch, slap, or throw him against the wall or into his cupboard, but this time was different. Apparently Vernon was now releasing all the rage that he had built up over the years. After reading the letter, his uncle had come into his room and threw him against a wall before he started kicking him. All the while he was screaming how he knew all about Sirius and that Harry was going to pay for lying to them. He took off his belt and started whipping Harry with it, causing deep lash marks to appear all over his back. His uncle then stormed out of the room leaving him lying on the floor gasping for breath.

He came back after a few minutes, deciding that he had to give the boy a reminder of what he was. He picked Harry up off the floor, tied his hand behind his back, and threw him on his bed. He then took out a knife and used it to carve 'FREAK' into Harry's chest.

Over the next few days the abuse had kept up. Anytime that he didn't complete all of his chores, messed something up, his relatives thought that he had was being disrespectful, or just because Vernon had had a bad day at work, he would get another beating. Currently he had several broken ribs, his right shoulder was dislocated from when his had grabbed him and dragged him 

to his room by his arm, and he had severe burns on his left side from his shoulder to his hip and on his left arm from shoulder to elbow.

His uncle had also added the words 'WORTHLESS', 'MURDERER' and, after Dudley had lied to his father that Cedric had been his boyfriend (1), 'QUEER' to his back. As he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling he thought back to the last day of school and the conversation he had with Remus.

Flashback

"Please Remus you can't let me go back there! With Sirius dead and no one to threaten them they'll kill me!" Harry pleaded with Remus, terrified of going back to the Dursley's.

"I wish there was something I could do but Dumbledore said you have to go back to the Dursley's and he is making me go on a two week mission to the werewolf packs. Even if I wanted to, the ministry wouldn't let me take care of you… because I am a werewolf and labeled a 'dark and dangerous creature.' The ministry would have a fit and so would the whole wizarding world when they found out the boy-who-lived was living with a known werewolf."

"You could turn me! Then I'd be a werewolf too. The ministry couldn't possibly have a problem with a werewolf taking care of another werewolf!"

"Harry, I could never do that to you."

"Remus, I'm not asking you to do this to me I'm asking you to do this for me. It will keep me safe and from having to go back to the Dursley's. Plus, I'll get to live with you." Remus felt touched that one of the reasons that he would have lived with having a curse would be living with him, but he had never turned anyone in his life and didn't want the first person to be his friend's son. Someone he looked at as his cub.

"But I've never turned anyone before."

"Please, Remus! For me?"

"Harry, I will make you a deal. You have to go to the Dursley's for two weeks while I'm on my mission for Dumbledore. But as soon as I'm done, I will stop by the Dursley's and make sure they are not hurting you. If they are hurting you in any way I will take you out of there."

"Okay, Remus. But what will I do while I'm there?"

"Well, just don't tell them that Sirius is dead and they'll still be afraid to hurt you."

"Alright. But please hurry"

"If I try and finish as fast as I can, I might just be able to finish quicker than two weeks." Remus said trying to give Harry as much hope as he could.

End of flashback

'Well at least he is trying.' Harry thought as he started to fall asleep. A few hours later Harry woke screaming from another nightmare. It had been about all of the people that Voldemort had killed. His mother and father, Cedric, and Sirius all blaming him for their deaths and saying that they'd all still be alive if it wasn't for him. He lay perfectly still praying that somehow he had not woken his relatives up. After hearing a voice yelled the phrase "The stupid little freak!" Harry heard his uncle's footsteps storming down the hall.

And then he knew that he had really set off Vernon this time.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO WAKE US ALL UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" Vernon practically screeched.

"No! I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I-!" Harry was cut off by his uncle wrapping his hands around his neck and strangling him. 'This is it.' Harry thought as he started to pass out. 'He's finally going to kill me.' Suddenly he could hear his Aunt Petunia screaming in the background.

"Vernon! Stop! If you kill the little freak they'll come after us!" The hands around his neck finally loosened and he heard his uncle storm out of the room, all while he lay there gasping for breath.

'Yeah saving your ass is a good reason to not commit murder. Well at least I'm not dead...yet. Please hurry Remus.' Harry thought before finally thankfully blacking out.

**1. Remeber Dudley made fun of Harry for that in OotP.  
Reviews are not only accepted, they're welcomed.**


	2. Remus to the rescue!

**Ok here's the next chapter. **

**Warnings are the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own a Harry Potter calendar and this month's picture is Voldemort. Ever try to sleep when Voldemort keeps staring at you? Yeah it's hard.  
**

**Note to everyone who wants a Remus/Harry pairing: I already told the people who reviewed, but, for those of you who didn't, I will not be doing a Remus/Harry pairing. I do love that pairing, but there is a scene coming up (One of those ones that you both like and don't like but it's stuck in your head so you have to use it eventually or go crazy) that requires Remus to not be dating anyone. It's also the scene that makes finding a pairing for Harry _really_ hard.  
**

**Enjoy**

Harry woke up the next day to his Aunt Petunia pounding on his door telling him hurry up and get down stairs to make breakfast before Vernon and Dudley woke up. He opened his mouth to tell her that he'd be right there, but nothing came out. He had noticed that it was a lot harder to breathe than before and assumed that his windpipe had been somehow damaged last night when Uncle Vernon had strangled him. But he had assumed that he would still be able to talk.

'Well at least now I won't be beaten for waking anybody up with my nightmares.' Harry thought trying to find a bright side to his newest problem. He wasn't someone like Dumbledore who always had to find the cloud's silver lining or the light in the darkness or any kind of crap like that, but when at the Dursley's anything that would save him a beating was a very good thing.

He hurried down stairs and started making enough food to feed an army. He hoped that he would be allowed to have at least a little of it, but wasn't going to hold his breath. He was almost finished by the time that Vernon and Dudley decided to get out of bed.

"Hurry up, freak, and bring me my coffee." Vernon demanded as he sat down at the table. Harry brought it over and quickly went back to the stove to keep anything from being burnt.

"Nothing better be burnt today, boy." Harry just shook his head. He finished cooking and brought everything to the table.

"Are you done?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry nodded.

"Answer me properly, boy!" Knowing he couldn't even if he wanted to, Harry just shook he's head and pointed to his throat. Somehow Vernon proved that he was not a total idiot and seemed to understand and started to laugh, finding the situation hilarious.

Harry went back to his room and stayed there the rest of the day.

Around six o'clock that night, Harry heard a car pull into the driveway and Vernon stormed in the door. 'He's home early and in a mad mood. This is just not going to end well for me.' Sure enough Vernon came storming up the stairs and into his room.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK! I GOT LAID OFF AT WORK TODAY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed before punching Harry in the stomach.

Harry bent over clutching his stomach and Vernon backhanded him in the face. Harry was surprised, because he'd never been hit anywhere that couldn't be covered up with clothes so that the neighbors wouldn't ask questions if he went out. He could feel blood running down his face and he knew that his nose was broken.

'Oh great. Now I'm going to look like Snape.' He thought before Vernon slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out.

An hour later...

'Finally here.' Remus thought as he walked down the Private Drive. He had been able to leave the werewolf pack early and had rushed over to check on his cub, not even bothering to wait until morning. He walked to the door of #4 not wanting to just barge in if they happened to be taking care of Harry and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a woman that Remus assumed was Harry's Aunt came to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm here to see Harry Potter." Remus told her and immediately knew something was wrong. The smile dropped and he could smell her fear.

"I'm sorry. No one by that name lives here." she said trying to shut the door. He put his hand against the door to keep it from closing. She was lying, even if Harry had not told Remus where he lived he would have know. Werewolves always know when someone is lying.

"Don't bother lying. I know he lives here. Now either let me in or I'll do something that you will have a very hard time explaining to your neighbors." She opened the door and let him in whether it was because the threat of magic in general or the threat of it where her neighbors could see it he didn't know and didn't care.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what do you want?" Asked Vernon asked coming to see who was rude enough to interrupt his dinner.

"My name is Remus Lupin and I am here to check on Harry." The large man paled and looked afraid. "What did you do to my cub to be so afraid?" Remus asked scared that Harry was really hurt.

"Cub? What are you talking about? And that freak only got what he had coming to him for us having to put up with your kind for years."

"By cub I am referring to Harry or that _freak_ as you call him. You see Harry must not have told you that not only am I a wizard, I'm also a werewolf."

"W-w-_werewolf_? T-there are n-no such things as w-werewolves." a boy the size of a whale said nervously from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, but there are." Remus told him letting his eyes turn amber and his canine teeth lengthen (1) causing the Dursleys to back up. There were reasons why wizards were afraid of werewolves even in human form. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Harry." He smelled the air and followed his nose upstairs and to a door with locks on it and a cat flap. He could hear the Dursley's rushing out of the house and into their car, but he was too worried to care.

He walked into the room and rushed over to Harry. He was still lying unconscious by the wall. He quickly walked over to him. He had to get Harry out of here to heal him, but he didn't know the full extent of his injuries. He couldn't risk doing magic and allowing the ministry or Dumbledore to know he was taking him away, nor did he want to apparate Harry out of here in case he wasn't stable enough to survive it.

Remus knew there was only one way to help his cub and that was to really turn him.

Not many knew wizards know because it was kept a secret, but werewolves could turn humans without the help of the full moon. (2) He let his teeth lengthen again and sunk them into Harry's shoulder. He carefully picked him up and carried him out of the house and to the end of the apparation wards.

No one noticed as he apparated Harry away from private drive.

**(1) What's the point of being a werewolf if you can't do cool stuff like that?**

**(2) I didn't feel like having to wait for a full moon.**


	3. The perks of being a werewolf

**Ok chapter here's chapter 3. Guess what? I got a bad review! And not just any bad review oh no, no, no, my very first bad review which is weird because I figured that if any story would be getting a bad review it would be my first story which was just not very good. So what did I do? I put it in my profile and made fun of it! My beta says that he or she (I don't know which) is so going to hate me. -insert maniacal laughter here-**

**Warnings and disclaimer: Remember what I told you about them last chapter? Yeah that hasn't changed. **

Remus arrived at his home and carried Harry to his spare bedroom. He laid him on the bed and ran to get potions and other things to help heal Harry. He'd had enough experience healing himself after full moons and helping after battles and raids to take care of him.

He started by removing Harry's shirt and putting his shoulder back in its socket. He poured a bone mending potion as well as a pain reliever down his throat. He rubbed salve (1) onto Harry's cuts and bruises and cream on his burns to help them heal. Unfortunately he didn't' have enough experience to keep everything from scarring but at least he had made sure Harry wouldn't be in as much pain when he woke up.

He put his cub into some clean clothes and covered him up. He brought a chair over to the bed and got a book to read, not wanting Harry wake up alone in the middle of the night and get scared because he didn't know where he was or what had happened.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling better than he had since he left Hogwarts. He was lying in a soft bed and most of the pain was gone. He lay there wondering where he was but didn't want to actually open his eyes and realize that it was all a dream and he was still laying on the floor of his room at the Dursleys.

Slowly, and reluctantly, he opened his eyes and looked at the room he was in. He really wasn't at the Dursley's! The room he was currently sitting in had light blue walls and wooden floors He looked to his left and found Remus sleeping in a chair with a book falling out of his hand.

'Remus came and got me! Does that mean that I'm a werewolf?' Harry wondered.

"You're awake." Remus stated bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah...hey I can talk again."

"When couldn't you? Why couldn't?"

"Uncle Vernon strangled me and I figured he damaged something." Remus growled at the mention of the abuse. "You mean you didn't heal me?"

"I healed everything I knew about but that must have healed on its own."

"Overnight?"

"Well, being a werewolf does have its advantages."

"So you did turn me?"

"Yes. I didn't know how badly you were hurt and I didn't want to end up killing you to get you here. Are you all right with all of this? You don't hate me now, do you?" Remus asked worried.

"No Remus, I could never hate you. I was just confused because I don't feel any different."

"Well, I know one thing that's different." Remus said as he picked Harry's glasses up off of the table next to the bed.

"I can see!" Harry exclaimed, not realizing that he hadn't been wearing his glasses and could see perfectly without them.

"Yes, another one of the perks of being a werewolf is that your sense of sight, hearing and smell are better. You're also a lot stronger physically."

"Does that mean I might grow a little? I'm sick of being short." Harry had always been annoyed by his height or lack there of.

"Maybe just a little but you'll have to give it a few days."

"Do you think that I'll be able to kill Voldemort easier?"

"I'm not really sure. But then again, it can't hurt."

"Great." Harry said unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound as happy about that as most people would."

"I'm just sick of it all. I'm sick of the war, I'm sick of the fighting, and I'm sick of always having to be the one to fight the stupid bastard. Why is does it always have to be me? Why can't he just leave me alone and fight someone else? What did I ever do to him?" Harry asked trying to hold back tears that were gathering in his eyes. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close as he cried.

"I don't know, cub." the older man said not really sure which question he was answering.

"I just wish I could go away and let someone else deal with all of this."

**1. A thank you to 'The-Resident' for giving me a replacement word. I got a lot of other words from different people but that one sounded neat. I have also been assured that this usage doesn't mean 'hello' in Latin. In case anyone know Latin and got confused.**

**  
You know, one more review and this will have the same amount of reviews as my entire first story. It was 8 chapters and this story almost tied it in the first two!**


	4. Letters

**Warnings and Disclaimer: You know it, quit bugging me.**

**  
...yeah I've got nothing else to say.  
**

**Enjoy**

"Where are we?" Harry asked after he had calmed down.

"We are at my house. It's not much. Just a small house in the woods, but it's home. I've always found it nice and relaxing out here. It's quiet and I can be by myself."

"Not anymore. Now you have to deal with me too."

Remus laughed. "I think I can handle it. Now I think it would be a good idea to go downstairs and get some breakfast. Then I'll have to go back to your relative's house and retrieve your things for you."

Together they enjoyed a nice breakfast. Harry had been starving after being given little food for so long. Remus left to get his things after Harry told him that they kept his things in his trunk in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Curse them good for me!" Harry called out as Remus left the house.

* * *

A couple of days rest later and Harry felt better than he had in a long time. All his bones and cuts were healed and all his bruises had faded. He stood in front of a mirror in only a pair of jeans and studied his appearance.

He looked mostly the same carbon copy of James Potter that he had always been. His hair was still just as messy and untamable, going off in different directions, but his eyes seemed to stand out more now that they weren't hidden behind his stupid, ugly glasses. As Remus had predicted he had grown a few inches and was now standing at 5' 11". He had also put back on the weight that he had lost while at the Dursley's and maybe a bit more. He no longer looked sickly thin and had built up some muscle.

His scars. Those were definitely new. Luckily they could all be covered up with a long sleeve shirt. He would have to look into glamours when he got back to school so no one would find out.

He walked over to his trunk and pulled out a shirt to put on. After Remus had gone back to the Dursley's to get Harry's things, he hadn't felt like wasting time putting away all of Dudley's old hand me downs since Remus had promised to take him shopping for new clothes. He had been disappointed to learn that the Dursley's had not returned after they had fled and Moony had been unable to curse them for what they did to him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a familiar owl flew through his window. Ron's owl, Pig, flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. Harry took the letter and gave him a treat before he flew over to the dresser to sit with Hedwig while waiting for Harry's response.

_Harry,  
Hey mate how has your summer been so far? I hope the muggles have been treating you well. Unfortunately Dumbledore said you won't be able to come to the burrow this summer and so we'll meet you on the train. I have some good news too though! Me and Hermione have gotten together. You're not mad are you? I guess all we have to do now is find you a girlfriend. Well, 'Mione wants to talk to you.  
Ron_

_  
_Underneath Ron's half of the letter was Hermione's much neater writing.

_Hello Harry,  
Has your summer been good? It's a shame about not being able to see you all summer. Have you started on your homework yet? Probably not right? I've already finished a few of my assignments already, but Ronald hasn't even looked at it yet.  
Take care of yourself.  
Hermione_

He wondered if his not being able to go to the burrow was at all related to the fact that he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. One could never be too sure about what Dumbledore knew. He was nervous to tell his friends about what he had turned into. He was scared that they wouldn't understand and wouldn't want to be around him anymore.

_I guess all we have to do now is find you a girlfriend._

That was another thing he had to talk to them about. He wouldn't be getting a girlfriend anytime soon. After the disastrous kiss he had shared with Cho Chang he had realized that he wasn't interested in girls. He would have to have a very long talk with both of them once he got back to school. He wasn't sure if the wizarding world accepted being gay anymore than the muggle one did, but he hoped that at least his friends would understand.

_Hey guys,  
Summer's been fine. It's a shame that we won't be able to see each other this summer, but we'll have to make due. Why would I be mad that my friends have finally noticed that they like each other? The whole common room has been saying you two should get together for years.  
Harry_

He sent the response off with Pig and left the room to meet Remus for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to find Remus sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Why do you read that?" he asked, curious as to why the man wasted his time reading a paper that had spent a year calling him crazy and making up all sorts of lies. Even now that everyone believed Voldemort was back, they still didn't publish everything the public needed to know.

"Well, it's good to know what they are making up. Are you ready to go today?"

"Go? Go where?"

"I believe I promised you a shopping trip."

"Oh, yeah. Yes."

"So what kept you so long?"

"I got a letter from Ron and Hermione and I wanted to respond to it."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Ron and Hermione finally got together."

"I was wondering when that would happen."

"So was all of Gryffindor tower." They left for muggle London to go shopping. When they got home they gathered all of Dudley's old clothes and destroyed them with a quick _incendio_. Harry had to admit that it felt great to have clothes other than his school robes that fit.


	5. The full moon arrives

**I have a question. Is the rating too high cuz I mean I put it as 'm' mostly due to the first chapter but I've been questioning that choice for a while. I've also come to the realization that I really need to start planning my stories. With this story, much like my first, I started writing with just a basic beginning plot and that's it! I'm seriously just making shit up as I go along. BUT after some serious thinking (and some research) I have a better understanding of where I'm going with this.**

**Timeline (cuz some of you are going to be questioning me)  
June 1st: Harry returns to the Dursleys  
June 14th: Remus rescues Harry from the Dursleys a day ahead of schedule  
June 15th: ch. 3 and beginning of ch. 4 (Shrugs just so you know)  
June 18th: The full moon. Turns out that the full moon occurs in the third week of the month, something I didn't know. I don't know what year the 6th book happened in so I'm using this year's lunar cycle. Being that Harry was bitten June 14th he would still experience his first full moon June 18th. (No I didn't plan this and it was only last night when I was laying awake at 3 o'clock in the morning that I realized it might happen and had to get out of bed and google the lunar cycle, something I never imagined I'd be doing. So please don't complain about something that happened by accident.)**

**Warnings and disclaimer are the same.**

**Enjoy**

It was the day of the full moon and Remus and Harry were relaxing on the front porch. Harry was reading a muggle book from a series that Hermione had recommended called Iron Kissed(1) and Remus was reading the paper. Remus looked over at Harry with concern. Being a werewolf had done his cub some good, but he was still worried about how he would react to the full moon.

"Tonight's the full moon." Remus stated. "Are you ready?"

"It doesn't really matter does it? It's going to happen whether I'm ready or not." Harry said smirking.

"I guess you're right." Remus laughed.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it? I'm I going to have to take wolfs bane potion?" He asked seriously.

"Yes. And because it is you're first full moon it will hurt more than any other time. The first transformation is always the hardest. As for the wolfs bane you will have to start taking it after tonight. It is unwise to take it on your first full moon."

"At least I'll have you there, Moony."

"I suppose it is easier if you have company. It's one of the reasons that werewolves have packs. Some of the past moons have been hard without Sirius."

"How come?"

"There is a lot about me and Sirius that you don't know." Remus confessed and at Harry's look of confusion added, "Sirius was my mate, Harry."

"Huh? Why didn't anybody ever tell me? Wait, _mate_? Does every werewolf have one of those? Do I get a choice, because I don't want to get stuck with someone I don't like for the rest of my life."

"Slow down, Harry. Sirius was afraid of how you would react so he was waiting for the right time to tell you, but he died before he got a chance. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"I'd be a hypocrite if it did." He replied back.

"Oh well, that's good I guess. You do get to choose who your mate is if you want one and even if it doesn't work out you can always get a new one if it doesn't work out or if they die." (2)

Harry sat waiting anxiously for the moon to rise. He was sitting on the mattress that he had pulled off his bed and onto the floor thinking that it would be more comfortable for when he started thrashing around when the moon rose and he changed. He had debated leaving it on the bed but thought that it would only make the pain of the transformation worse if he fell on the floor.

He was a bit scared of what would happen, but wanted to be alone because it was more comfortable if you didn't have your clothes on and he would be too embarrassed to be around Moony naked or see Moony naked.

He glanced out his window and felt himself stiffen as the moon slowly started to rise. Dear Merlin everything hurt! He couldn't hold in the scream of pain that ripped itself from his throat. He felt his jaws stretch as his human mouth turned canine and his bones grind against each other as his skeleton changed. He screamed in agony until he finally blacked out from the pain.

Harry awoke a few moments later and lay still as the last bit of pain subsided. He looked up to see Moony standing over him with concern showing in his amber eyes. Harry whimpered as he rolled onto his belly and stood up on shaky legs. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his refection. Like all werewolves in wolf form he had amber eyes but he could still see a slight tint of green in them. His fur was as black and messy as his hair was. Much to his annoyance he appeared small even when he wasn't human.

He glanced at the brown wolf behind him and was even more annoyed when he noticed that he only came up to a few inches above Remus's belly. Motioning for him to follow Remus turned and walked out of the room. He led Harry outside and took off running into the woods with Harry quickly following him. They spent the night running and playing in the woods before going back into the house and collapsing on the living room floor.

Remus awoke the next morning and looked around. His cub was still laying on the floor a few 

feet away still asleep and would stay asleep for some time. The first few moons were always exhausting. Getting up he went to his room he quickly got dressed then walked into Harry's room and began to gather clothes so that he wouldn't have to wake up naked. He went back to the living room, picked Harry up off the floor and carried him over to the couch. After laying him down he started to put clothes on him before throwing a blanket over him.

Well into the afternoon Harry woke up feeling like he'd been trampled by a herd elephants. He looked around searching for Remus, but the older werewolf was nowhere in sight. He couldn't remember anything from last night and couldn't figure out why he was on the couch instead of his bed. Harry whimpered in pain as he tried to get up and go find him. It proved to be a harder task than he had thought it would be and he only managed to sit up before giving up and laying back down as he became dizzy.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Remus asked as he walked into the room and handed Harry a potion that he recognized as a pain reliever from his many trips to the hospital wing.

"Horrible." he stated bluntly as he threw the blanket off of him and noticed that he was wearing clothes that he hadn't been wearing when he went to sleep. He turned scarlet when he realized that Remus must have put the clothes on him.

Meaning that he had seen him with the clothes _not_ on him.

**1. That's actually a really good book by the way.**

**  
2. The mate thing is always mentioned in werewolf stories. I decided to take a different approach than "Hey there's your mate get used to them, cuz you're stuck with them for the rest of your life whether you like them or not and better hope they don't die because then either you'll follow them or you'll be alone till **_**you**_** die."**

**Woo hoo finally a chapter that was longer than the first two...I say the first **_**two**_** because they were the exact same length which was weird and a little creepy. XD**

**Reviews?...flames?**


	6. Enter Fenrir

**Yay people help me! Thanks to Zoe, harrysgurl22, and p (little confused about that last one...p?). Oh and good news! I will be able pair Harry with someone! I'm going in a different direction then when I started so now I don't have to put in the stupid scene that would have made it hard to pair Harry with anyone.  
Bad news! This chapter is unbeta'd. She's busy and I don't want to bug her so get ready to see some of the worst grammer and spelling you ever seen in your life. I'm stuck writing on Notepad so I don't have any form of spell check and my grammer is just bad in general.  
warnings are the same. disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter.  
Enjoy!**

Harry lay awake on July 30th with five minutes to midnight, five minutes till his birthday. It felt strange to not be sitting up at his relatives where no one would care that he would be turning sixteen. He looked back at the clock and saw that it was now showing 12:00. "Happy Birthday Harry" he whispered before going to woke up the next morning and walked down to the kitchen to see Remus already making breakfast.  
"I see that the birthday boy is awake. Happy Birthday." Remus said as he handed Harry a plate.  
"Thanks Moony."  
"Hurry up and eat and then we can see what your friends sent over last night."  
"Yay presents!" After they had breakfast Remus brought over the gifts from his friends. Hagrid had sent him another birthday cake. Hermione had sent him a book on becoming an animagus. Inside was a note: Happy Birthday I hope you find this useful. Love, Hermione. Even though he wouldn't be able to become an animagus now that he was a werewolf he figured it would still be interesting to read and it was the thought that counted. Ron had sent him a new set of seeker's gloves and a practice snitch. Fred and George had sent him products from their shop and Ginny had sent him a book on Quidditch strategy. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a package with an assortment of food thinking that he was still stuck being starved at the Dursley's. Remus gave him a new photo album filled with pictures of the Marauders and a few with his mother and father from their Hogwarts days. "Thanks Remus this is really great"  
While Harry was flipping through some of the pictures in the album two school owls came through the window and dropped a letter infront of each of them.  
"Uh oh." Remus stated looking at the evelope.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I've gotten a letter from school but I can't remeber doing anything good." (1)  
Harry opened his letter to find the usual list of things needed for the coming year and his O.W.L. results.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (E) Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

"You did very well Harry. Congratulations."  
"Thanks. What was your letter for Moony?"  
"That Professor Moony now. Apparently I have been invited back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. According to Dumbledore the parents learned that in five years I was the only one that wasn't a Deatheater, fraud, or Ministy appointed teacher that tried to prevent the students from learning too much. They have decided that they can look past my being a werewolf because their childeren said I was the best teacher they had and the only one who actually taught anything." "Awesome!"  
"So what classes do you think you will be taking?"  
"Let's see, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and since I won't be taking Potions I guess I'll stay in Care of Magical Creatures."  
"I forgot that Severus only takes students who have scored an O. Maybe if you ask Professor Dumbledore he can get Professor Snape to allow you into the class."  
"No, I don't want any special treatment or anything. I never really like Snape or potions very much and I'll be fine in Care of Magical Creatures."  
"Well then at least Hagrid will be happy to still have one of his favorte students in his class."  
"Yeah, I don't think Ron will take it because he'll probably take the least amount he is allowed and I'm sure Hermione will be dropping the class because she never liked it very much and though she likes Hagrid she doesn't think he's a very good teacher. Speaking of not very good teacher, what are we going to do about Snape?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well won't you get into trouble if people figure out that you turned the 'Chosen one' into a werewolf."  
"Maybe if we ask him he will not tell anyone."  
"And maybe pigs will fly and chickens will wear pants." He paused. "Maybe we could bribe him!"  
"Harry where did you get an idea like that? I'm begining to think that Molly was right and Sirius was a bad influence on you. I'm sure all we have to do is talk to Dumbledore and get him to tell Severus not to blab."  
"Yeah I still like my plan better. Well, I'm going to take all this stuff upstairs. Be right back."  
"Ok cub."  
As Harry disappeared upstairs there was a knock on the door. 'No one even knows where I live. Who could that possible be?' Remus thought as he drew his wand and cautiously approached the door. "Lupin if I was here to kill you why would I have knocked? Open the damn door." Came an impatiant but familier voice from the door. Remus put away his wand and opened the door to reveal a very annoyed Fenrir Greyback. "F-Fenrir w-what are you doing here?"  
"What I can't just visit one of my fellow werewolves without an ulterior motive?"  
"You could but you don't."  
"Hey Moony do-" Harry started to ask a question as he walked back into the kitchen and noticed that they had a guest. "Hi."  
"Suddenly it all makes sense." Fenrir said with a smirk

"Uh cub why don't you go back upstairs and let us talk." Harry thought that maybe that would be a really good idea. He looked at the man. He was really talk somewhere between 6'5 and 7 foot Harry was sure. He was also really well built. He had long silver hair and amber eyes.(2) He didn't know who the man was but he could tell two things. One- he was a werewolf and two-he made Remus nervous.  
"Oh come on Lupin what do you think I'm going to do to the pup? Hello, pup my name is Fenrir Greyback." Fenrir greeted with a smile.  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."  
Fenrir laughed. "I know. What I didn't and would like to know is how long you've been a werewolf."  
"Since June when Remus rescued me from my relatives."  
"What'd they do to you?" Fenrir asked concerned.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Alright. You can go now if you want to." Harry left the room and he turned back to Remus. "I've always wondered why you cling to your light side though they treat you like a monster. Now that I see how close you are to it's weapon I understand. Well all I came to tell you was that I going through with it and my offer still stands." He turned to leave and was stopped by Remus.  
"Fenrir wait. Could you not tell anyone about Harry? I don't want-"  
"Relax Lupin. I may not have given a damn about Potter before but now he's a werewolf and I'm not going to help put him in any danger." He said before leaving.

Figures in dark robes and masks silently filled the room. The formed a circle and bowed before their lord. "Greetings my loyal followers. What do you have to inform your lord of?"  
One by one Voldemort's inner circle gave their reports with several of them recieving crucios for failures or bad news in general. After his inner circle was through he turned his attention to his right to the lone figure leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"And you Greyback? What do you have to report? How did your meeting with your fellow werewolf turn out?"  
"He has declined my offer as of right now but soon he will return to his people. If not for his sake then for his pup's."  
"Pup?" Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Lupin actually turned someone?"  
"Yes, he has. Although being who he is he did it for good reasons."  
"Is this pup of his anyone we would know?" Voldemort questioned.  
"Yes." Fenrir stated not willing to actually give Harry's identity away.  
"And?" Voldemort prompted.  
"And his identity will remain a secret untill I see fit to tell you."  
"Someone's overprotective." Fenrir heard Severus Snape mumble.  
"For good reason I assure you Snape. He is in need of it."  
"One of your runts then?" he asked. Though annoyed with Snape's term Fenrir nodded. "Why is it that some of your werewolves end up so small"  
"Abuse and neglect. It's the same with people. If they aren't fed and taken care of properly it will mess with growth and their mind and small people don't make large wolves." (3)  
"If you two have finished your discussion" Voldemort began. "then it is time to discuss our plans for Hogwarts this year."

**1. A conversation I had with my mom last year. She didn't find it so amusing.  
2. Like I said Mom lost book 6 so I just used a basic discription that kinda put together discriptions from other people. I decided to make him nice though cuz that way he suits my needs. **

**makes Harry small. I decided to explain why.**

**Next chapter: Harry goes back to Hogwarts. Don't worry you don't have to wait long, I've already written it.**

**See that little button down in the left corner? I bet it would be fun to push it.**


	7. Return to Hogwarts

**So here I am sitting up at 2:56 writing. My insomnia sure seems to be working out well for you guys. It's getting really bad. Two nights ago I took a sleeping pill and slept for an hour and a half. Last night I took one and it took four hours to work. **

Warning**: There has been a time skip. Last chapter was Harry's birthday but this chapter is September fist and our boy's on his way back to school. Oh damn, I just realized that my first story had a time skip in chapter seven. I hope this story doesn't end like my first one cuz it started out well but then took a serious plunge straight into suck-a-tude! It died quickly though so I don't think it suffered too much...unlike my readers. I would also like to say that I have nothing against gay people and anything someone says anything against them from now on is not expressing my views. **

**Disclaimer: Did you forget again? I don't own Harry Potter.  
Enjoy!**

Harry walked quickly to the train station. Remus had apparated him to an alley a block away so that Harry could pretend his uncle had dropped him off. He knew that he would have to tell Ron and Hermione about his new werewolf-y-ness soon, because it would only be a matter of time before Hermonie figured it out (as she had figured out that Remus was a werewolf in third year). He was scared to see how Ron would react. The redhead did seem to be slightly prejudiced against some creatures. Well, the ones that were considered 'dark' anyway. A category in which some werewolves fit like a glove.

A good example of one of those werewolves was Fenrir, the werewolf he met a few days ago. Remus hadn't really told him why he was there or that much about him. He would only tell Harry that he was the one that bit him when he was a child and that he had a bad reputation for being a ruthless killer.

To Harry he hadn't really seemed that bad, a little intimidating maybe but otherwise ok. He had even wanted to know what his relatives had done to him even though he just met him. Remus told him that if he were still human though, Fenrir wouldn't have been so nice. He also probably would have had no problem selling him out of Voldemort. Which was another reason he was thankful he was a werewolf.

His thoughts continued to wander as he boarded the train and went to search for his friends.

"Harry!" Harry was brought back to reality by the sound of Hermione's squeal and the bone crushing hug that went with it. "Oh my god! Look at you! You look great for having to spend all summer at your relatives."

It was true. Harry looked and felt better than he had in all his years with the Dursleys.

Currently he was wearing his new clothes that showed off his changes quite well. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that declared him "Easily Distracted" in green letters.

"Thanks, Hermione." He mumbled blushing. He was quickly ushered to a compartment to wait for his friends when their Prefect's meeting was over. Finally after what felt like an eternity they came back to the compartment.

"Hey mate! Have a good summer?" Ron greeted him.

"Uh, yeah. It was good. Umm I have something to tell you guys."

"What's the matter, Harry? Does it have anything to do with Voldemort or your scar? Are you all right?" Hermione asked immediately concerned.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with him. It's just...well I'm...I'mawerewolf." He said as quickly just so he could get the words out.

"Could you maybe repeat that? And this time with pauses between words."

"I'm a werewolf."

"WHAT?!" Ron immediately exploded. "You're...you're one of those monsters!"

"Ron! How could you say that? Harry's our friend."

"No, Hermione! You heard what the order has been saying! Werewolves are dark and dangerous and I certainly am not friends with one!" He yelled as he went to storm out. Hermione went to follow him out and try to talk some sense into him and was almost hit by the spell Harry had sent at Ron. It didn't hurt him and she wasn't sure Ron had even noticed that he been hit with one. She shot him a look of confusion and he explained.

"Secrecy spell. Now he can only talk about it with people who already know I'm a werewolf. I don't really care if people know I'm a werewolf, but I don't want to get Remus in trouble if people found out it was him that bit me."

"_Remus _bit you? But I thought he cared about you? Why weren't you at your relatives where you were safe? Why didn't-"

She was shocked silent as Harry took off his shirt.

"Yes, Remus bit me, but it was because he cared about me. At the end of last year I was terrified of going back to the Dursley's. I thought that if they found out that Sirius died they'd kill me. Vernon got really close actually. He only stopped to save his own ass. I begged Remus to let me live with him, but he said that I couldn't because he was a werewolf so I told him to turn me. He wouldn't at first but he swore he'd come to check on me and take me away. When he came to check on me if was just after one of the beating and I wasn't breathing very well and Remus had to turn me to make sure that I wouldn't die. I spent the rest of the summer with him." Hermione was in tears before he finished explaining Harry.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry all of this had to happen to you! Ron will come around though. I'm sure he'll realize that he was being stupid and that you're the same as you always were."

"I'm going to go take a walk." He said as he slipped his shirt back on. He closed the compartment door behind him and started to walk down the corridor. He only managed to walk about five feet when he saw Ginny rushing towards him.

"Harry, Ron said that he wasn't friends with you anymore and that we should all stay away from you. What happened?"

She asked as she latched on to him. "Don't worry Harry there's nothing that would make me want to stay away from you."

"Thanks Ginny, you're a real friend."

"I could be more than a friend if you want Harry." She said before bringing her mouth to his. Harry in his shock found that he couldn't move and Ginny took this as a sign that she could continue. He regained the ability to move when he felt her tongue trying to invade his mouth. He carefully pushed her off of him.

"Ginny...um what was _that_?"

"That was a kiss, silly."

"I know what it was, but why did you do it?"

"Because I love you and I want to be with you. Why don't you love me?"

"It's not that I don't love you because I do, just not like that. I think of you as a sister."

"So what? I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend? Are you still after Cho, because Cho doesn't love you Harry. I do." She told him, her voice getting slightly louder.

"No, it's not Cho-"

"Well, then what girl could you like? Cho's the only one you showed any interest in."

"No, Ginny. There's no there is no girl. There's never going to be any girls."

"So you're a fag?! How could you do this to me? We were supposed to be together! Now you've ruined everything! No wonder Ron doesn't want to be around you anymore!" She yelled before slapping him and storming off much like her brother.

He brought up his hand a rubbed his cheek with a low growl. He was just so angry. If his friends weren't abandoning him for one thing, they were for another. Before he knew what he was doing he had punched the wall of the compartment he was standing in front of and unfortunately the wall seemed to be a lot thinner than they looked and his had gone all the way through. He tried to pull his hand out before anyone noticed but found that he was stuck. Apparently it is easier to put your hand through a wall then it was to get it back out.

He tried jerking his had free several times but that only seemed scrape the hell out of his wrist and he started to bleed in more than one place. And who should happen to find him but Draco Malfoy and his minions Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well if it isn't Potty. But where could the mudblood and the weasel have gone to." Harry saw with satisfaction that Malfoy was wearing his Prefect's badge this year. He then noticed to his annoyance that the blonde also seemed to have grown and was still taller than him. He once again cursed the Dursleys.

"Go away, Malfoy. I'm a little busy."

"I can see that. So why aren't any of your fans jumping for the chance to help you?"

"Get the hell away from me!" Harry really wanted Malfoy to get away from him especially since Malfoy smelled so good.

Really clean, which was amazingly wonderful in comparison to the way Crabbe and Goyle smelled. Like sweat and dirt.

Yuck.

"Well, I'd love to, but your hand is currently in our compartment and I don't want you to be listening in on any conversation we're having."

"Does it look like I want my hand in the wall?" Any answer the blond would have given was silenced as Ron, Ginny and Hermione came screaming into the hallway.

"Ron, if you would just listen to me!"

"NO! It's me or Potter! Take your pick!"

"Fine! I pick Harry!"

"Of course you would pick that stupid _faggot_ over my brother you pathetic know it all mudblood!" Ginny yelled. They stormed away and were walking past Harry when Ron stopped.

"You know your family was right. You are nothing but a disgusting freak." It was only when Hermione heard Ron taunting him that she noticed Harry was there.

"Harry, what happened to you?"

"Well, you know I was talking to Ginny and then she slapped me and ran off. I was really mad and… Well I guess..."

"You decided it was all the wall's fault." She said finishing his sentence. "Well, just take your hand out and let me fix it before you get yourself into trouble."

"Yes, well… therein lies the problem. You see what happened was...I got stuck in the damn wall." He said causing Malfoy to laugh.

"Why are you still even here?"

"I was just waiting to see if the mudblood here was going to abandon you like the weasel did. I've got to say that was pretty entertaining."

"Well, she's not, so just go bother someone else."

"Well, I would but then," He paused before reaching over and grabbing Harry's wrist and maneuvering it out of the wall. "Who would get you out of the wall?"

"Thanks… I guess." Harry muttered as he and Hermione walked back into their compartment. After they were gone Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did either of you notice Potter's eyes flash when he was really angry or was I just imagining things?" Both of them just shrugged and he wished his smarter friends had been with him. "Something's different about him and I'm going to find out what."

Once back in their compartment Hermione immediately grabbed hold of Harry's wrist to make sure he hadn't ended up slitting it.

"Harry, why would you do something stupid like that? You could have really hurt yourse-" her mother hen mode came to a quick stop as she saw that his wrist was already healed. "Fine, you didn't hurt yourself. But how could you not tell me you were_ gay_? I had to find out by Ron and Ginny _screaming_ at me."

"I was going to tell you, but I thought you would want a break between finding out I am a werewolf and gay."

"Oh."

"Hey, Hermione. Why are you the one that accepts me being gay? Remus said that it was accepted in the wizarding world, but that you might have a hard time with it at first."

"Well, most muggle borns might have a problem, but I was raised a lot like wizarding children in that respect. My parents always said that you could choose who to love and that you should accept everyone."

"I'm sorry. I messed up things between you and Ron."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. He wasn't that great a boyfriend and I don't think it would have lasted very long anyway."

"Okay."

--

Later in the great hall Harry ignored the sorting as he looked around the Gryffindor table trying to decide who now hated him. Ron and Ginny seemed to have spread word to anyone who would listen that he was gay which seemed to have only angered a few people like Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas and all four of them were glaring at him.

Ginny may have said she loved Harry but was quick to recover from her rejection with the help of Dean and by the sound of their flirting it would only be a matter of time till Ron and Lavender decided they were made for each other. He looked back up and the sorting was over and Dumbledore was getting up to start his speech.

"To our new students: welcome to Hogwarts. To our old student: welcome back. A few announces before we begin our feast. The Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, is forbidden. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that there is no magic allowed in the corridors and all Weasley products are prohibited. I am also pleased to announce that Remus Lupin has returned to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Maybe he will be able to finally break the curse."

At the announcement the most of the students began cheering, even some of the Slytherins. "I would also like to welcome back Professor Rubeus Hagrid as gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor and Professor Sybill Trelawney who will share the position of Divination professor with Professor Firenze. With all that out of the way… Let's begin." The food appeared on the table and the conversations resumed. After the food disappeared and everyone was preparing to leave a note came to Harry asking him to report to the headmaster's office.

"You go ahead. I have to go to a meeting in Dumbledore's office. What a surprise." He told Hermione.

"All right. I'd come with you but I have to lead the first years to the Dorm."

He took his time dreading the meeting that was about to occur. When he arrived he found Dumbledore already waiting along with Remus and surprisingly Professor McGonagall and Snape. Even more surprising was that Snape was...human?

He'd always been sure that the rumors were true and Snape was a vampire.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, but first Professor McGonagall would like to talk to you."

"Mr. Potter, I notice that you didn't sign up for Potions this year."

"Yeah, but that's because I only got an E on my owls and Professor Snape requires an O."

"As I have already informed your head of house." Snape added with a scowl.

"Yes, you have, but I was hoping that you could maybe make an exception."

"Professor McGonagall? I appreciate the help but I'm fine not taking his class."

"As I have already informed her." Remus said.

"Mr. Potter, I thought you wanted to be an auror. You know that Potions are a requirement to become one."

"Well, no. I really only said that because it's what everyone expects me to be. Plus I kind of wanted to annoy Umbridge."

The last part had Remus laughing quietly.

"Mr. Potter, do you even know what you would like to do after Hogwarts?"

"_Not_ get killed by Voldemort?" answered with a shrug gaining some amusement at Snape's flinch at Voldemort's name.

"Well, whenever you figure it out you can come and see me and I'll help you plan."

"Thanks."

"Well, good evening to all of you." She and Snape both left.

"Well, Harry. Remus has filled me in on everything that happened that happened over the summer and I must say that I am terribly sorry for everything that your family did to you."

"It's ok, sir. It's not like you wanted that to happen."

"No. But on the bright side, things seemed to have worked out for the better." He said with enthusiasm. 'Him and his stupid silver linens.' Harry thought.

Harry scoffed. "Tell that to Ron and Ginny."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, they hate me now."

"And why is that?"

"Ron hates me because I'm a werewolf and Ginny hates me because I'm gay and she can't have me."

"Ron won't be telling the whole world will he?" Remus asked.

"No, I used that spell you taught me."

"That's good, because I'd really like to not go to Azkaban."

"_Azkaban_?! What? They'd really go that far?!"

"Professor Dumbledore is afraid that that might happen if the wrong people learn about this."

"Then maybe it's a good thing I thought up something to keep Snape from blabbing if he gets annoyed with me."

"Harry, I do not believe that _Professor_ Snape would do something like that. He has already assured me that he wouldn't tell Voldemort." Dumbledore said to reassure Harry that everything will be okay.

"I don't actually care if Voldemort finds out. What's he going to do? Try and kill me? I was more worried about the Ministry and the Profit. Plus, if I'm on his good side maybe he can keep the Slytherins from telling the wrong people."

"Harry, I'd rather not have you attempting to bribe Professor Snape, but seeing as he is no longer technically your professor I can't say there are rules against it." Dumbledore said with amusement. "Now… On to another matter I was hoping to discuss. I'm not sure if you know this, Harry, but, before he died, Sirius made you his heir. He left everything to you."

"He did? But what about Remus?"

"He couldn't have left it to me. The ministry doesn't like werewolves to have a lot of money. Though I was never really sure why. He always thought of you like the son he never had."

"There may be a problem, though. Because you are not a Black by blood, we don't know if Grimmauld Place has really transferred to you or not."

"Well, how will you know? Do I have to go there or something?"

"No, but we will have to test whether or not it is yours. It's a simple test actually because if you own Grimmauld you will also own and have control of its house elf. So all you have to do is call Kreacher and try to give him an order. If he obeys he belongs to you and so does Grimmauld."

"Kreacher!" He called out not really sure if he wanted Kreacher to come. With a pop the house elf appeared and seemed to be having a fit.

"No! No! No! Kreacher doesn't want new master! Kreacher will not obey! Kreacher can't! What would Mistress say if she knew Kreacher had to serve a filthy half blood?! Kreacher wants Miss Cissy and Miss Bella! Kreacher-"

"Shut up Kreacher!" Harry yelled, stopping Kreacher's ramblings.

"Well, this is good news! It seems that everything was transferred to you."

"Headmaster, do you think you could use him here at Hogwarts? Because I don't really want him nor have any use for him."

At Dumbledore's nod he turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher you are to stay here and work at Hogwarts. Do whatever the other house elves do and listen to Dumbledore if he tells you anything. And stay the hell away from Narcissa and Bellatrix! Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

"Harry, don't you think you should be a little bit nicer to him?"

"No. He helped Voldemort kill Sirius and doesn't deserve it. Is that everything you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, Harry. You can go up to your dormitory now."

"Good night, Remus. Good night, Professor.

**Hope you all forgive me for making you wait. Didn't expect to get the chapter back the night after I asked for your patience.**


	8. Embrassing his Slytherin side

**Welcome to the filler chapter! This isn't beta'd by the way. **

**Anyone else notice that Harry only has five classes? That's like a class a day, which would be awesome but at the same time wierd no matter how long the classes are. At first I thought I messed up but really it's the same amount everyone else puts in except they have Potions instead of Care of Magical creatures. Any thoughts?  
Disclaimer: Don't own!  
Enjoy!**

"Wonderful morning isn't it!" Harry exclaimed as he sat down in the great hall with Hermione and Neville. "Mondays are great aren't they"  
"Harry you hate Mondays." Hermione pointed out.  
"I used to hate Mondays, but that was only because we would always get stuck have potions with the Slytherins first thing on Monday mornings. Now that I am free from potions I have decided that I like them"  
"I can't believe you could have gotten Professor McGonagall to try and get Professor Snape to make an exception and let you into potions this year and you turned it down"  
"I don't want special treatment. So why don't you go ahead to potions and me and Neville will enjoy our Snape free morning in Care of Magical Creatures. I'll say hello to Hagrid for you. See you at lunch." The three left the Great Hall and headed to their respective classes.

Care of Magical Creatures turned out to be more of a free period than an actually class. The class period was spent welcoming Hagrid back and enjoying the nice weather outside. Everyone was surprised to see that Hagrid was actually going to give them homework. Everyone was to pair up and see what they could predict a few creatures that they would be studing this year. After class was dismissed Harry and Neville went back inside to join Hermione for lunch.  
"Hello, you two did you have fun during your Snape free morning"  
"Yes, especially because we didn't do anything." Harry replied with a smirk. "Hagrid says hello by the way. He also said to tell you that he is sad that you couldn't be in his class but understands that it would be too hard to fit it into your schedual"  
"Well it's good that he understands and isn't mad at me." As the three continued talking while they ate their lunch a black falcon flew through the hall and landed infront of Harry. Harry took the letter from it and offered it some food but it still wouldn't leave. He could smell Fenrir's sent on the envelope and knew that it might be a bad idea to open it in the middle of the Great Hall so he excused himself to go read it in private. As he stood up to leave the falcon flew onto his shoulder aparently deciding to go with him. No one noticed how pale Snape had gone as he watched Harry leave the hall with the bird. When Harry got to the tower he opened the envelope and read Fenrir's letter.

_Hello Pup,  
How's your first day back in school going? I hope that none of the friends you have confided in have abandoned you like so many others. On to the reason for writing you, it seems that the Dark Lord has plans for Hogwarts this year. I think he has decided to try and kill Dumbledore so that he has one less person in his way. I do not know his full plan because I don't particularly care what happens at your school but I know that it involves the younger Malfoy. I'm not telling you this so that you can get yourself into trouble trying to save everyone but I would just like you to watch out for yourself incase this is also a plan to get you out of the way too.  
Fenrir_

Harry quickly wrote a reply to Fenrir thanking him for the warning and sent it off.

Later that day after classes were over Harry walked down into the dungens. He knew that Snape had told Dumbledore that he wasn't going to say anything but that just wasn't ood enough for Harry. He had checked the map and Snape was sitting alone in the potion's classroom. 'Time to embrace my Slytherin side.' He thought as he knocked on the door and at the 'come in' entered the room and closed the door behind him. Before he could even get a word out Snape had walked over and smacked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for"  
"You stupid idiot! Do you think I didn't see the letter you recieved this afternoon? That I don't know who owns that bird? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Do you think that he would hesitate for a second to send you something dangerous"  
"But he said he didn't want to hurt me"  
"The Dark Lord lies every day you stupid boy! He has more reason to lie to you that to anyone else"  
"Why would I care what Voldemort does? What does he have to do with anything"  
"Don't lie to me. I know that letter you got was from him"  
"I did not! The letter was from Fenrir and he was writting me to warn me so that I could keep safe"  
Snape had forgotten all about him. He thought back to the meeting where he learned that Lupin had bit someone. He had only found out last night who that someone was when he began thinking about what Fenrir had said about Lupin's 'pup'. Cleary the leader of the werewolves was loosing his mind if he thought that Potter of all people had been abused.  
"Fine. What do you want anyway? I was hoping that I wouldn't have to suffer through your presense now that you have dropped out of my class"  
'Yeah, like I want to be around you.' Harry thought. "I want your help. I don't want anything to happen to Remus and I know you can keep the Slytherins from telling the world if you wanted to"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I could if I wanted to. But it seems that I have no reason to want to. Why should I care if Lupin gets into trouble"  
"You know I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know you don't care about Remus or me which is why I knew I would have to give something to you in exchange for you help"  
"Well you must be as stupid as I know you are if you think your little plan will work. You have nothing I would want"  
Harry opened his bag and pulled out a book. "Really? Cuz according to this book I do." He opened the book to the marked page and handed it to Snape. "It says in there that basilisk parts are very rare and expensive potion ingredients. And you happen to know someone who can get you a whole basilisk if you ask nicely." Snape looked from the book to Potter. 'Damn that boy! He's right! I forgot about that.' "It seems you do have something that I would want. Fine, I will help you. I am busy at the moment"  
"Fine, send me a message when you have time and I'll take you to it."

**I don't know if I like this chapter. Like I said it's a filler.**


	9. Spying or stalking, it's a fine line

**I've been told by a few people that I'm kind of rushing the story so I'm trying to slow it down a bit. Sorry if it's too slow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to borrow the characters for my own amusement.****  
****Enjoy**

The first week flew by quickly.

Harry discovered that Fenrir was right and that Malfoy was definitely up to something. It seemed that the blonde Slytherin was spending most of his time in the Room of Requirement. The time he spent outside of the room whether he was in class or at meals, he was usually staring at Harry.

Much to Harry's annoyance Malfoy wasn't the only one who had developed the habit of watching him. Ron was constantly glaring at him. At first Harry was afraid that Ron had somehow managed to get around the secrecy spell and had told Malfoy and it was only a matter of time before they figured out how to expose his secret. He had told Hermione his theory and she had managed to convince him that he was just being paranoid. No matter how much either of them hated him, they would never get along well enough to formulate plans against him.

* * *

The blonde watched Potter from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He was sitting with the Mudblood as usual. A week of spying and he had nothing to show for it. There was something different about Potter, there had to be, but what was it? The idiot acted almost the same as he always did and hung out with all the same people that he always did. Except for the Weasel and Weaslette that is. But that was another question. What had happened to drive them away from Potter and the Mudblood?

He knew it had something to do with whatever had happened to Potter but what was that? It was driving him absolutely mad.

* * *

The red head watched Potter from the other end of the Gryffindor table. The stupid werewolf had done something to him that kept him from telling Ginny and the others about him. He still remembered most of the time but when he went to warn Ginny and his friends to stay away from him he couldn't say it. He had to find some way around that but usually when he had a problem he couldn't solve he went to Hermione, who would go to library until she had a solution.

The only problem with that plan was that Hermione was on the werewolf's side. He had tried to work around it by telling everyone that he was gay but only a few people even cared how disgusting he was. He had to figure out how to tell people the truth.

* * *

"They're spying on you again." Hermione told Harry.

He scoffed. "Spying or stalking?"

"I think it's a fine line really."

"Does it really make a difference? It's creepy either way."

"Well, I would put Malfoy into the spying category because he seems to be trying to figure something out about you, while Ron would qualify more as a stalker because he knows everything about you and is just following you around for no real reason." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I wonder how long it's going to take Malfoy to put it together. I don't like the git but even I have to admit that he is one of the smartest students in our year."

"That's true. Maybe we should go back to the common room that way at least one of them won't be able to follow."

* * *

That night Harry was sleeping him his dorm when a figure approached his bed. He grabbed one of Harry's shoulders and shook him awake. He sat up and looked at who had woken him.

"Seamus? What's wrong? Something happen?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Don't worry nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if it was true."

"If what was true?"

"Are you...umm are you gay?"

"Yeah, but why couldn't you-" Harry started to ask before Seamus's mouth pressed against his. Closing his eyes Harry gave into the kiss. It felt better that either Cho or Ginny had. He opened his mouth when he felt Seamus's tongue against his bottom lip. They fought for dominance over the kiss, a fight Harry's wolf wouldn't allow him to lose. They broke apart gasping for air. Harry sat there catching his breath as Seamus started trailing kisses down his jaw line to kiss neck.

"Seamus, I don't think we should do this. People close to me have a bad habit of getting hurt or killed and I don't want any more people added to that list."

"That's ok. Truthfully I wasn't really looking for a relationship so do you think we could continue for a little while longer, just for tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry said before reattaching his mouth to Seamus's. It didn't go very far, just snogging but Harry thought it felt great to be able to do what he wanted without worrying about what could go wrong. He was finally learning to just let go.

**Not sure how good that scene was, I'm kinda new at it.**


	10. Caught

**Sorry it's late. Internet problems**

**So I don't really want to, but I'm going to have to have another time skip. But this time it's only two weeks. Several events will start after the full moon so this chapter will be the first full moon back at Hogwarts. Sorry if it makes people mad.**

**  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**  
Enjoy**

Harry could not believe his luck. Three whole weeks and no one had found out about him. He started to think that, for once, everything would work out for him. Remus had, after all, gone years without anyone being any the wiser.

"Is it weird being back in here?" Harry asked Remus as he looked around the Shreaking Shack.

"A little. Although it hasn't been that long. Remember third year?"

"Oh yeah."

They had decided that it would probably be best if they stayed inside, because, though people knew that Remus was a werewolf and wouldn't question seeing a werewolf in the forest if they looked out their windows, seeing two would be a little suspicious. They went to separate rooms to take off their clothes and wait to change. Soon the moon would rise and as long as they stayed inside everything would be just fine. They hoped.

------

That werewolf thought he was so smart. Him _and_ that know-it-all.

They both thought that he was just some idiot, too stupid to ever think of a solution to his problem. It was true, he wasn't the top of the class, but he wasn't the bottom of it either. No, the bottom was reserved for people like Crabbe and Goyle. They'd never had an original thought or idea so they tagged along with self-centered, arrogant creeps like Malfoy who could do all the thinking for them. It may have taken awhile, but he had finally found a way around whatever they had done to him. He couldn't tell people, but what would stop him from showing people.

Whatever they'd done to him wouldn't stop people from seeing the truth.

"Hey, Ginny. Come with me. I have something you need to see." Ron said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked with interest.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Is it a surprise?"

"Sure, whatever. You just have to come with me. Trust me. I've got it all under control."

------

The moon was up and they had already shifted. Currently they were tumbling around in what used to be a bedroom on the second floor. Harry was really starting to dislike wrestling, Remus was way bigger than him and it was all too easy for his honorary godfather to pin him. Not that Remus would ever hurt him or anything, but Harry knew in a real fight that he'd never stand a chance.

Note to self: stay on Moony's good side.

Suddenly they both froze. They weren't alone anymore.

------

He'd never had a harder time getting out of school. It almost made him long for the days were it was as easy as throwing on and invisibility cloak and checking the map for any prefects or professors.

Almost.

Now where could they be? Not out in the open, they're not that stupid. Maybe Lupin could but not Potter. The shack! That made it easy. Now all they had to do was go through the tunnel and into the shack, they wouldn't have to wander around the forest. Now there was no chance of accidently stumbling across one of those giant spiders. He shuddered at the memory of them. Another mess that that damn Potter had dragged him into.

"What are we doing here, Ron?" Ginny hissed. She didn't receive a response when Ron grabbed her arm and took off toward the Whomping Willow. They narrowly escaped getting pulverized by the swinging branches before diving into the tunnel at the base.

-----

Someone was coming.  The two werewolves ran down the stairs and toward the tunnel.

Ron and Ginny were nearing the end of the tunnel when they heard a growl and two sets of glowing eyes came into view. Together they screamed and moved as fast as they could back outside.

Harry growled as he saw Ron and Ginny walking through the tunnel.

Was Ron really stupid enough to go looking for werewolves during a full moon? And to bring his sister with him?

Maybe if they taught him a lesson he would just leave them alone from now on. He glanced toward Remus who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Ron and Ginny took off running and they waited a few minutes to give them a head start and then chased after them.

They had made it through the tunnel without getting caught. They ran back through the swinging branches waiting for the werewolves to emerge from the tunnel. Finally, the two came through the tunnel. Neither Harry nor Remus had realized Ron and Ginny hadn't had the sense to immobilize the tree while they were near it until Remus was sent flying as a branch hit him. Harry had just enough time to duck out of the way before also getting hit.

Harry risked a glance at Remus to check if he was ok. Remus had been thrown far enough to the right so that he was out of range of the trees attacks and was watching Harry worriedly. Harry darted past several more branches before diving away from the willow into safety.

He looked up to see Ron and Ginny standing in front of him. Apparently they had been watching him too. Ron finally recovered his Gryffindor bravery and sent a stunner at the smaller werewolf.

It hit him, but nothing happened. They sent more spells at him, but nothing seemed to have any effect. Harry's wolf didn't like being attacked at all and was struggling to take control despite the wolfs bane potion. The wolf finally took control and snarled at Ron and Ginny before lunging at them.

**Hmmm... That's the first time I ever had a cliffhanger....Don't know how I feel about that.... So how'd you like the view of Ron's mind? I don't know why but that's just how I assume it is in there. In this story anyway, where I don't like him very much. Whatever. At least the story is starting to progress.**


	11. A concept that shocks me everyday

**Here's a question. Where is my punctuation going? I was looking for a chapter, cuz I had forgotten what I put in it, and I noticed that some of the unbeta'd chapters punctuation is disappearing. And it's not because I didn't put it in because it's missing every time someone says something. Anyone know why?**

**  
Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**  
Enjoy**

_The wolf finally took control and snarled at Ron and Ginny before lunging at them._

Ron screamed as Harry slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. As Harry was about to close his teeth around Ron's throat, there was a yell of incarcerous and ropes flew out of the air and wrapped around the werewolf. Harry howled while rolling around on the ground trying to get free.

"You two get to the Headmaster's office immediately!" Snape yelled at Ron and Ginny.

"Yes, Professor Snape."

Snape looked back toward the ground where Potter lay still struggling against the ropes. Remus, who had started to run over when he realized that Harry had lost control and jumped at Ron, finally arrived at Harry's side and was pulling at the ropes trying to free his cub. He sighed in annoyance and released the spell. Harry stood up and shook off the ropes. Remus nudged Harry toward the Forbidden Forest. He had had enough of the Whomping Willow for one night and did not wish to return to the shack.

-----

Snape had caught up with Ginny and Ron before they made it to Dumbledore's office as they were in no hurry to receive whatever punishment you would get for being on the school grounds at night for the purpose of finding werewolves during a full moon. They knew whatever it was it was going to be severe.

"Good evening Severus, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore greeted in his usual cheerfulness. "Would any of you care for a lemon drop?" The offer was declined by everyone. "Now, it seems that there has been some rule breaking, yet again, so if you will wait while I call Minerva. She is their head of house after all." He quickly flood McGonagall and she came through.

Glancing around the room she could tell that this was going to be a _long_ night. By the looks of it Severus had caught the two Weasley children doing something and was determined to get them expelled or suspended or something of the sort. Both Ron and Ginny were relieved that she was there and that their punishment was not left for Snape to decide.

"Well, what's all this about?"

"Minerva, would you care to guess what I have caught your student doing tonight? I must say it is a record in stupidity even for them."

"Oh, Severus, I have learned that with some of my students, these two being good examples. I can't even guess what new way they have come up with to get into trouble. Why don't you just tell me what they were up to?"

"They were outside during the full moon. And if I hadn't seen they running around outside they would probably be dead or at least Mr. Weasley seeing as Potter's jaws were mere inches away from closing around his throat when I showed up."

McGonagall was speechless. Never had she seen such reckless behavior in all her years as a teacher.

"Would either of you like to explain yourselves?" was all she could say.

"I didn't know about Potter being a werewolf! I didn't even know why Ron wanted me to go with him in the first place!"

Ginny said trying to save herself. Snape was still surprised to hear Ginny addressing her once friend and crush as 'Potter.' He had not known the reason as to why the two youngest Weasley's had abandoned Potter, though Draco had told him the quite entertaining news.

"I had to do something! I tried to tell you, but I couldn't! So I thought I'd show you instead."

"Mr. Weasley, am I to understand that you actually went looking for Mr. Potter and Professor Lupin, both of whom you knew were werewolves? And you took your little sister with you? I have to agree with Professor Snape on this one. This is truly is a record in stupidity."

'Oh Merlin, McGonagall is agreeing with Snape? I'm doomed. I'll be expelled for sure.' Ron thought hopelessly. "People have a right to know when there's some dark and dangerous creature waiting to kill them. He almost killed me tonight!"

"Through your own stupidity." Snape sneered. "Potter probably had been in control of himself until you started firing spells at him. Spells which you would have known were useless when used against a werewolf had you bothered to pay _any _attention in your defense classes. And I take it that Mr. Potter's lycanthropy would be the cause of you severing ties with him and Miss Granger? If your 'Golden Trio' was broken up by something this senseless, then I dare say that they are better off without you." 'Not even Potter and Black abandoned Lupin. They may have been complete bastards, but even they were better than Weasley.' Snape thought.

"And 'dark and dangerous creature' Mr. Weasley? I for one would like to remind you that if it wasn't for Mr. Potter then the sister you almost got killed tonight would not have lived through her first year."

"I believe that we have heard all that we need. Now what do you think would be the appropriate punishment for their actions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Though I know that ultimately the finally decision will be left with Professor McGonagall, I would like to hope that at the very least Mr. Weasley is expelled for his actions. Not only was he on the grounds at night, but his reckless behavior almost got himself killed as well as another student, even if she is his family. He attacked another student and had his spells actually worked on Potter, he probably would have attacked Lupin who, though he wasn't in human form at the time, is a Professor."

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Weasley, I find myself agreeing with Professor Snape again. As for you Miss Weasley, even though you didn't realize where your brother was taking you, you still went with him and broke the rules. 150 points from Gryffindor and detention for a month."

"That sounds fair, Minerva. Mr. Weasley, I here by expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stated before snapping Ron's wand.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I will escort you to get your things while Professor Dumbledore contacts your parent to come and get you. Miss Weasley, I believe that you should keep Mr. Potter's condition to yourself or you will be joining your brother. I'm I understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Ginny agreed thankful that she wasn't expelled too.

------

Harry was walking to the Great Hall when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry turned to see Snape standing behind him. "A word?"

"Yes?"

"I take it you remember what happened last night?" When Harry nodded he continued in his speech. "Well, then it might interest you to know that Mr. Weasley was expelled."

"Expelled?" Harry repeated in shocked.

"This upsets you? I would think that if your former friend was expelled for wandering school grounds with his sister for the sole purpose of exposing you would make you happy."

"I'm not upset, I'm just really surprised. I mean, even I haven't gotten expelled yet."

"A concept that shocks me every day, I_ assure_ you." Snape said as he walked away.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and was met with glares from most of the Gryffindor table.

He froze. Did they all know? He didn't think that this many people would turn against him just because he was a werewolf. What had Ginny told them?

Hermione came over, took his arm and lead him over to an area of the table with the few people who weren't shooting daggers at him.

"Harry, what happened last night? Ginny has been spreading word through the whole house that you got Ron expelled." She whispered to him. Harry quickly whispered back the events of the night before as they ate.

"I guess we never assumed that he would go to such lengths to reveal your secret. Listen, we don't have Herbology until after lunch, so why don't we go up to the Library so that not so many people are around."

"Are you just using this as an excuse to get me to study?"

"No, but it's not a _bad_ idea."

**Wow what a long chapter about absolutely nothing. **


	12. Or else!

**Hi everyone! Happy Halloween!**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**  
Enjoy**

Harry and Hermione were studying in the library. Well, Hermione was studying while Harry stared blankly at a book about.... something. They heard someone clapping and looked up to see Malfoy.

"Congratulations, Potter. On getting the Weasel expelled. Even I couldn't do that—not that I didn't try."

"For your information, Malfoy, Ginny is a lying bitch and I didn't get Ron expelled. Ron got caught doing something extremely stupid, but I was in the area so obviously it's all my fault."

"Seriously? That's such a disappointment. I knew I shouldn't have believed anything Weaselette said."

"So sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Harry. Let's just go to lunch." Hermione suggested trying to keep Harry out of as many fights as she could. As they walked into the Great Hall all eyes turned to Harry. Some in anger, some in suspicion, and others in confusion.

"Looks like Ginny has been busy. Feels just like second year or fourth year or fifth year. Wow. I haven't really had that many good years here have I?" Harry whispered to Hermione as they walked to the table.

"No, your school career has kind of sucked." She agreed. Harry started eating as fast as he could, wanting to leave quickly.

"So do you want to head to Transfiguration now?" Harry asked when the stares were starting to get to him.

"Harry, Transfiguration doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

"What's so wrong about wanting to be early for class?"

They sat in the empty classroom for fifteen minutes until Professor McGonagall came in.

"What are you two doing here so early?" She asked worried that they were up to something.

"I got tired of all the stares, so we left but we didn't have anywhere else to go."

"I guess that's alright then. Miss Weasley has been a bit of a gossip lately." They waited for the rest of the class to show up and McGonagall began the lesson.

"Today we will be discussing glamours." That was a subject Harry already knew about. He had done research when he got to school about glamours that could cover up his scars. But they were difficult to use and tiring when you used them for long periods of time, which is what he had wanted to do so he completely abandoned that attempt (1).

As they were about to try and perform the spell Professor Dumbledore entered the classroom.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, but I need Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to come with me to my office if it's not too much trouble."

"No, it's not too much trouble at all." She said before turning to Harry and Hermione. "You may both go."

They walk into the headmaster's office and glanced at the people in the room. 'Oh look it's the "I hate Harry Potter" convention!' Harry thought as he saw Lucius Malfoy, Percy and Ginny Weasley, Dolores Umbridge, and Cornelius Fudge. Off to the side he saw Remus standing next to two men who looked like Aurors.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Mr. Potter, last night I received a letter from my sister. Would you like to guess what the letter was about?" Percy asked arrogantly.

"Did she tell you she wanted to be a vindictive bitch, because I wouldn't date her?" he asked gaining several gasps.

"Language, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Ok. Well, that explains why you're here." He said pointing to Percy and Ginny. "And I have my suspicions about you." Gesturing to Fudge, Umbridge, and the Aurors. "But why are you here?" He asked Malfoy.

"I am on the Board of Governors and am overseeing a legal matter concerning a student."

"They let deatheaters on the Board? Why do I keep coming back here?" He asked himself more than anyone else.

"I'm not a deatheater, Mr. Potter."

"Ha! Prove it then." Instead of changing the subject like Harry had expected, he rolled up his left sleeve to show that he didn't have a dark mark.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Will you remind me to figure out how he did that later?" Hermione nodded.

"Can we please stick to the topic at hand? Mr. Potter, as you may or may not know, it is illegal to turn anyone into a dark creature against their will. And as such Mr. Lupin has broken the law and will have to go to Azkaban. Unfortunately, seeing as we have to keep this out of the papers we won't be able to give you a proper trial. It would be terrible for the Wizarding World to learn that their savior is a werewolf."

"But Remus didn't break the law." Harry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's illegal to turn someone against their will. But seeing as Remus hasn't turned anyone against their will, he hasn't broken the law."

"Do you mean to tell me that you wanted to become a werewolf?"

Hermione turned and smirked Harry. "You owe me a galleon."

"Nuh uh! That was in the form of a question and so doesn't count."

"What does that being in the form of a question have to do with anything?"

"He doesn't even know if he's right or not if he has to ask."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO GOING ON ABOUT?" Fudge yelled irritated.

"You see, me and 'Mione have a bet going. One day she made a comment, well it was something about you being as dumb as you look. I disagreed; I've always said you were _dumber_ than you look. And well we're still trying to figure out who won."

"Answer the question! Did you or did you not want to become a werewolf?"

"I did. I asked Remus."

"What possible reason would you have to want to be a werewolf?"

"I wanted to go live with Remus and get away from my muggle relatives."

"What they didn't spoil you enough?"

Harry had had it! He was sick of people assuming that he was spoiled. "My relatives almost killed me. I'd be dead and you'd be stuck trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort without me if it wasn't for him."

"I'm sure this is a wonderful story you've come up with but-"

Harry pulled off his shirt revealing his scars once again. "You caught me! It was all just a story to keep me and Remus out of trouble!" Harry said with annoyance. "The next thing you're going to say is that I carved words in to my skin and threw myself in a fireplace just to make it more believable." He said showing the words on his back and the burns on his left side.

"Well, if he did turn you on your request then he is still responsible for keeping you under control and stopping you from attacking people and you attacked two just last night." Fudge said still trying to put Remus and any other dark creature behind bars and prove to the people he could still be useful.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT REASON YOU'RE TRYING TO USE TO ARREST REMUS! LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE? OR ELSE WHAT?"

'Quick, think of something. Think like a Slytherin. Think like a Slytherin. Think like a Slytherin' Harry chanted to himself. 'There's got to be something I can do to stop him from hurting Remus. What would hurt him the most? That's it!'

"You think I'm going to tell you? Did you know waiting for something to happen, when you don't even know what that something is, is often the worst part?"

"Are you saying that you would harm or possibly kill the minister?" Umbridge asked.

"I wasn't, but do you think I could get away with it?"

"Potter, let's face it all you have is an empty threat. Mr. Lupin will still be sentenced to Azkaban." Harry watched as the Auror lead Remus away. He turned back to Fudge.

"You're going to regret that." He said before he stormed off.

--

Harry practically ran his way to the Room of Requirement. He needed help and he needed it now. He walked into the room which as usually was already equipped for his needs. Unlike before however, the room was not set up for practicing defense. This time the room was nearly empty and contained nothing but a fireplace and a pot of floo powder and he knew exactly where he needed to go. He stepped in and shouted his destination.

He tumbled out of a different fireplace seconds later and looked around the lobby of the _Daily Prophet's_ office building. He walked up to the receptionist who looked up as he walked toward her.

"Oh Merlin, you're Harry Potter! Well, what brings you to the _Daily Prophet_ today? Is there anything at all I can help you with?" For the first time in his life he was happy to run into one of his fangirls. He put on one of his biggest smiles.

"Yes, I was wondering if Rita Skeeter is in."

"I'm sorry, but no. She stepped out of her office a little while ago but she should be back soon."

"Do you think that I could maybe wait in her office until she gets back?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to let people into any of the reporters' offices when they're not here… but I guess that I could make any exception. Her office is down the hall, the third door on the left."

"Thank you. Oh, and can you not tell her I'm here? I want it to be a surprise."

"No problem. I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

He went down the hall to Skeeter's office and walked in. He walked around the desk and sat down in Rita's chair. If he was going to wait, he at least wanted to be comfortable. He saw today's addition of the _Daily Prophet_ and looked for something to read. He was scanning page six when he saw an obituary that caught his attention. Apparently Mundungus Fletcher had been killed in Knockturn Alley. He heard the door open and Rita walk in.

"And who are you and what are you doing in my office?"

Harry lowered the paper. "You already know who I am and I happen to be waiting for you."

"And why would you be waiting for me?"

"I'm here to make a deal with you."

"… I'm listening."

**1. I thought about it and that would just fix things way too easily.**


	13. insert slightly insane title here

**The fist part of this chapter is what happen in Dumbledore's office after Harry left. This is also unbeta'd because I wrote it and then wouldn't leave it alone so I figured if i didn't put it up, now I might never.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, until I can get my timemachine is up and running anyway. -laughs evily-  
Enjoy**

Hermione was so shocked that Fudge had actually arrested that when Harry had stormed off, she still couldn't even move, couldn't even think. When she came to her senses, she realized that Harry was gone and that only her, Professor Dumbledore, and the two Weasleys were still in the room. She glared at Ginny. How could she do that to Harry and Professor Lupin? What had they ever done to her? While she was glaring, Ginny looked over with a smirk. Hermione walked to the pair of redheads.  
"Why did you have to do this to Harry?"  
"Why should I have? He's a dark creature and so is Lupin."  
"My sister, unlike you Miss Granger, did what was right and got a dangerous creature away from innocent people. I really should thank Potter though, when all of this mess started Ron and Ginny came to their senses and realized that I had been right about what I told them last year. Potter is no good and will only cause trouble for those around him."  
"Oh please! The only problem Ginny has with Harry is that he won't date her."  
"Like I would ever date some dark creature. Even if he wasn't a queer, he'd probably slaughter me on the first date." She replied before Hermione slapped her.  
"Don't you even dare say things like that about Harry. He is the sweetest, most caring person in the world and anyone would be lucky to have him."  
"Professer Dumbledore, this student has just attacked my sister and I demand to know what you intend to do about it!" Percy said. Hermione who had, in her anger, forgotten that Dumbledore was in the room turned to the man.  
"I was about to do something about it Mr. Weasley. I do believe that detention tonight will correct this problem."  
"Very well. Ginny I shall see you later." He said before he left. Ginny also left because she still had a class left today which left Hermione and Dumbledore alone in the office. "Well I better get going and see if I can find Harry before he does somthing drastic."  
"I believe that that would be a good idea. We both know how he can get when he's trying to help someone. Oh and I believe that we can let you would of detention tonight for.....loyalty and good behavior."  
"Thank you Professor." She said before she went to search for Harry. She was serious when she said she wanted to find him before he had a chance to do anything. She searched the castle for a forty-five minutes before giving up and heading back to the tower to see if Harry had left the Maurader's map in him dorm. She activated the map and scanned for Harry's name. She couldn't find it anywhere which ment that either he was in the R.O.R. or he'd left the school. She prayed it was the former. She left the dorm and sprinted to the room but found it empty. 'Oh Harry, what have you done this time?' she thought as she headed back to Dumbledore's office. She had to tell him in case Harry was in trouble. But if he wasn't in trouble now, he would be when he came back. She went to the door and knocked. At the response 'Come in' she walked into the room.  
"Back already Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione saw that Dumbledore was not the only one in the room but Snape and McGonagall were with him.  
"Yes, but you're busy so I'll just come back later."  
"Nonsense, we were just discussing possible ways to get Professor Lupin out of Azkaban. Did you have any suggestions or did you come here with a problem?"  
"Well there is a problem, umm you see, Harry's not here."  
"Potter does not need to be here for every little thing Miss Granger. We adults are perfectly capable of dealing with this problem ourselves. Something that you two have never been able to grasp." Snape told her.  
"You misunderstood me Professor Snape. I didn't mean that it was a problem that you weren't letting Harry help. When I said that Harry wasn't here, I wasn't refering to this room."  
"What exactly are you trying to tell us Miss Granger? Professor McGonagall asked.  
"Harry's gone."  
"Gone?" They all chorused "Yeah, he left."

* * *

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts an hour and a half after he left happy to find that the Room of Requirement appeared through the floo. He had been scarred to think of what would have happened if the room didn't appear but it was a chance that he had to take. He'd hate to see what Snape would do if he left the castle. He left the room and started to look for Hermione. He left the room and had been heading toward Gryiffindor tower when he was grabbed by Snape and dragged to the Headmaster's office.  
"Harry, some time ago Miss Granger came to my office to voice her worry because she couldn't find you and was afraid that you had left the school. Did you Harry?"  
"No? Maybe?" Then with a defeated sigh. "Yes."  
"Now, why would you do something dangerous like that?"  
"It wasn't dangerous." Harry protested. "Nobody tried to attack me or anything and I did it to help Remus."  
"As I explained to Miss Granger earlier, we adults are perfectly capable of handling this problem on our own." Snape told him.  
"Really? Do you have a plan?" He saw Dumbledore and Snape share a look and knew that they didn't. "You don't do you? Well I do." Dumbledore remembered the threat that Harry had made earlier.  
" Harry, have you done anything to the Minister?"  
"No." He replied honestly. "Not yet."  
"I for one would love to hear how you think you'll be able to get the Minister to do what you want. Why do you tell us your little plan? That way we can stop it before you really screw things up."  
"Hey! It's a good plan! It will work." He assured them before filling them in on what he had planned. As Potter revealed his plan Snape found himself more and more suprised. It was a good plan. Behind them they heard laughter and looked up to see the sorting hat.  
"I told you you should have been in Slytherin Mr. Potter. You really would have done well."  
"Did you really have to say that infront of Snape?" He looked over at Snape who seemed shocked. "Besides I'm still glad that I was able to argue you out of putting me there."  
"Severus, are you alright?"

"No, Dumbledore I am not alright. I just learned that Potter of all people was almost sorted into my house"  
Dumbledore laughed. "Well, I'm sure that you will get over it in time." He turned to Harry. "I think that you should return to your Dorm and let Miss Granger know that you are alright." That had Harry confused. He had left Hogwarts knowing that he would be getting in trouble when he returned and his only hope had been that he wouldn't be getting expelled. So why wasn't he getting punished? It wasn't like Dumbledore had ever punished him before but Harry had never knowingly broken the rules without it involving saving the world from Voldemort before either. He ran his hand through his hair, making it more messy, while he tried to process his confusion.  
"Sir, umm why aren't- I mean shouldn't-" He stuttered unable to form a question to ask why he wasn't getting punished. But like many times before Dumbledore seemed to know what he was wondering. "Are you by any chance confused as to why you have not recieved punishment for your actions?" He nodded. "While you have broken the rules again, you have done it for good reason." Harry nodded again before leaving still slightly confused. After he was gone, Snape turned to Dumbledore. "I will never understand why you let that brat get away with doing whatever he wants."  
Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, I think it is time that I fill you in on a few things."

**So who wants to hunt me down and torture me for not telling you the plan yet? Show of hands.  
ams71080: Did you like the slap?**


	14. The plan

**  
I would like to thank all of my anonymous reviewers. I always forget because usually I just reply straight to the reviewer. I'll reply to pretty much anything other than the phrase 'update soon' cuz I never know what response to give to that. **

**  
Disclaimer: I wish that this was mine but it's not.**

**  
Enjoy**

Thursday morning had Harry sitting in the Great Hall staring up at the owls that were delivering mail. He sighed; nothing for him. He now knew what it felt like to_ actually_ be waiting for mail he was expecting from someone. He was suddenly glad that no one ever wrote to him.

True he had only talked to Rita two days ago, but he was still hoping to be able to get Remus out as soon as he could.

Hermione was sitting next to him, but she was still mad at him. He didn't know if she was angrier that he'd left without telling anyone or that he wasn't even in trouble for it. Either way she wasn't talking to him right now.

Neville appeared to be running late, which left Harry with no one to talk to. He sighed again, this time in irritation. Without any distraction his thoughts turned back to Remus. He really hated the Ministry. Remus never did anything to anyone but he was still punished for something he had no control of. He knew that this somehow had to be his fault.

Would Fudge and Umbridge have cared about Remus if he wasn't so close to Harry? Someone they hated? Or maybe they knew that eventually people would find out about him and they would be able to take credit for putting the creature that turned their savior into a 'monster' in Azkaban. Sometimes he really wondered why he wasted his time saving these people.

He stood up, now incredibly depressed, and walked to charms.

Hermione seemed to realize that something was wrong and started talking to him again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about Remus and the Fudge."

Class began and Harry was still trying to pull himself out of his depression. He half listened to Professor Flitwick explaining how they would be conjuring canaries (1). Though he was in charms, he couldn't stop thinking about Defense Against the Dark Arts. What would tomorrow's class be like without Remus? Would Dumbledore ask Snape to cover it or would he cancel it altogether? He hadn't asked anyone who had DADA today about it.

He and Hermione were asked to perform the charm and of course Hermione did it perfectly on the first try. Harry was still having trouble concentrating and somehow ended up conjuring a cat, well more of a kitten really. Not even Flitwick could figure out how Harry had ended up with a small orange stripped cat instead of a small yellow bird, though people did find it amusing when it decided to attack Hermione's canary. Luckily for the bird, she managed vanished it before the kitten could get a hold of it.

The Professor laughed before moving on to check the other students. Harry sat there for a moment playing with the kitten and was about to vanish it before an owl came through the window and dropped a small box on his head. He picked it up and read the note attached.

_Harry-  
Here it is as agreed. I hope that I don't have to remind you about going through with your end of the deal, as I have come through with mine. I hope everything works out.  
Rita_

He smiled as he walked over to Flitwick. "Can I please be excused to go blackmail the Minister?"

The professor chuckled as he and the rest of the teachers had been filled in about Harry's plot and excused him. Harry left the classroom and sprinted to the Headmaster's office, ignoring the fact that he was running faster than should have been physically possible, so that he could tell Dumbledore before he left this time and use his floo.

He tried his hardest to land on his feet after flooing just once in his life, so that he didn't look like an idiot in front of the whole Ministry—he failed. He picked himself off the floor and was met with stares. He managed to completely ignore them and walked to the front desk. The security wizard didn't seem as happy to see him as the receptionist at the _Daily Prophet_ did, but he hoped that he still wouldn't have any problems.

"Hello, I was wondering if the Minister was in." he said as approached the wizard.

"Do you have an appointment?" the man replied back, not really bothering to make eye contact.

"No, but I _really_ need to see him."

"What for?" Yep, he seemed unimpressed.

"Sorry, but that's confidential." He said since he didn't think 'Oh, I just wanted to stop in to black mail him. It will only take a minute.' would have worked very well.

"What's in the box?" the security wizard asked, finally taking some interest in something involving Harry.

"That's also confidential."

"Listen, if you're not going to answer my questions, then you might as well leave." He answered him annoyed.

"One would think that you would want to let _Mr. Potter_ see the Minister anytime he wanted. They do have mutual problems to work on after all." came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah, you know that whole Voldemort thing and how you'd really like it if I defeated him." Harry said going along with it. To his surprise Malfoy didn't flinch at the use of Voldemort's name. Interesting.

"Well, I have an appointment in a few moments. I shall just allow him accompany me." He figured that Malfoy wouldn't try anything as stupid as attacking him in the middle of the Ministry, so he and went with him, ignoring the impulse to stick his tongue out at the security wizard. They were standing alone in the elevator when Malfoy finally turned to him.

"I suppose that you wouldn't tell me what's in that box either." He said expectantly.

"You gonna tell me why your Mark isn't there anymore?"

"No, I am not."

"There's your answer. How come you don't flinch whenever I say Voldemort's name?"

"Malfoy's do not flinch. Your grammar is atrocious by the way."

"Yeah, well you bow down to a half blood madman. Guess we all have our little problems." Harry retorted back.

"The Dark Lord is not a half blood."

"Yes he is."

"I bet Dumbledore told you that."

"Nope, Voldemort did."

"When?"

"Second year."

"He had not returned during your second year."

"No, but the memory of his sixteen year old self that possessed the diary that you gave Ginny _was_ there and he told me in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Perhaps we will finish this discussion at a later time." Lucius replied after a short and slightly awkward pause.

"Whatever. But I am right."

"Doubtful." He insisted when the elevator's doors opened. "… And why are you here?"

"Couldn't blackmail Fudge from Hogwarts, could I?"

"I was being serious."

"So was I. Why should I play by the rules when no one else is?" Before he could question Harry further, they arrived at a set of doors that Harry assumed was the Minister's office. Of course Malfoy opened the door and walked in as if it were _his_ office. Fudge was sitting behind his desk.

"Good day, Minister." He said with an obviously fake chipper tone to voice.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. May I ask what Mr. Potter is doing with you?"

"I do not know for sure, but I believe that he has something to discuss with you."

"Well, Potter what do you want?"

"I came to give you one last chance to let Remus out of Azkaban." Harry said stepping forward.

"I have no reason to let him out."

"So you didn't believe me when I said you'd regret it. Why does no one take me seriously?" He mostly asked the last part to himself, but he was sure they other two wizards in the room heard him.

"Because you have no power or influence."

"See that's where you're wrong. Lately people have really been sucking up to me. I think it's because they all thought I was crazy and treated me like crap for a year and hope that they can make it up to me, so I'll still save their sorry asses from Voldemort- not that they deserve it. I've decided to finally make use of it. So I'll make you a deal: You let Remus out of Azkaban or-"He started before opening the box, the only purpose of which was to hide his black mail material, "Or this will be tomorrow's headline."

He finished as he held up a mostly blank copy of the _Daily Prophet_ but with the headline that screamed _"Is our Minister a Deatheater?"_ Harry laughed internally at Fudge's impersonation of a fish.

"I- You- Wh- How-" the minister stumbled to form coherent words.

"After you left I got to thinking about what would hurt you the most and I came to the conclusion that that would be getting sacked. So I went to my old friend Rita Skeeter and asked for a favor. She wrote this for me so that I could get what I wanted in exchange for giving her a new story to do with whatever she wanted to replace this one if you accepted my deal. I'm a little short on time, but it basically highlights questions such as: Did you deny Voldemort's return so that he would have the opportunity to become more powerful? Why did your undersecretary send dementors after me? Was it to get me expelled or were you hoping that they would actually suck out my soul? Either option would have kept me from being able to fight Voldemort. And last but not least, Why are you so obsessed with putting innocent people in Azkaban without a trial when the real criminals are still at large? Sirius Black is a really good example of your screw ups there. So here's the real question Minister. How long do you think you'll be able to stay in office when the entire Wizarding World believes that you are working for 'You know who'?"

Fudge seemed to have finally recovered the ability to speak. "I'll just go and take care of this now."

"Good." He answered before Fudge rushed out of the room.

The room was silent for some time, before Malfoy spoke to him again. "I must say that I do like this new side of yours Mr. Potter."

"Thanks. Are you sure you won't tell me what you did to your Mark?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's bugging me that I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure you or the Granger girl will figure it out eventually." Further conversation was stopped by the return of the Minister. It had turned out to be faster than Harry had expected it to be, but then again Fudge _really_ wanted to keep his job.

"Alright Potter, he is being released. But it will take a day for everything to go through. Now give me that paper and get out of my office." He left the office and flooed back to Hogwarts where most of the professors were waiting to hear how it went. After assuring them that everything went well, he went to the Owlry to reply to Rita.

_Rita-_

_I think I should be insulted that you would assume that I would not go through with our deal. The plan worked out perfectly, so I would like to thank you again for all your help. By the way, I'm a werewolf. Have fun with that._

_Harry_

**1. I think it was charms they did that in. **

**Yay Remus is getting out of Azkaban! I just couldn't leave in there for too many chapters because that would just be mean. I didn't actually write an article because I'll have to actually write another in the next chapter or two. **


	15. Rita's article

**It took me longer than I wanted to get this written but I started a new job. I now work at Toys R Us. I don't know if it's just for the holiday season or not but whatever.**

**  
Disclaimer: I have run out of different ways to say that I don't own Harry Potter...oh wait that was one!**

**  
Enjoy**

Harry was met with stares of fear as he walked into the Great Hall Saturday morning.

That could only mean one thing: Rita had finished her article.

He felt tempted to just turn around and walk right out of the room but he thought that that might look bad. Plus, he was really hungry. Slowly, he made his way to the table and sat with Hermione and Neville. He surveyed all the house tables to see their reactions.

The Hufflepuffs looked afraid, as if they thought that Harry would attack them for no reason. The Ravenclaws were looking at him with curiosity, as if they were trying to figure out how they had missed the signs and had not known about this. Well, all except for Luna who merely looked at him with a smile and waved. The Gryffindors looked angry, as if his being a werewolf was thought as some form of betrayal.

The Slytherins....weren't looking at him? They acted as they normally would as if they didn't care about it at all. Which seemed weird but at the same time Harry thought that that might be a good thing that there was at least one house that wasn't going to stare at him for the next few days.

He glanced up at the head table and saw Remus smiling at him encouragingly. Remus had gotten back from Azkaban yesterday. He just walked into Harry DADA class and started teaching as if nothing had happened.

Wordlessly, Hermione passed him her copy of that morning's _Daily Prophet_. He took at deep breath before reading the headline _The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Howl-At-The-Moon._ (1) Merlin it was even worse than he had thought. When you told Rita to go ahead and get carried away with an article she really did. The woman just loved drama and gossip! He brazed himself and looked down to read the article.

_A few days ago it was brought to my attention that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, our Chosen One, has been turned into a werewolf. I, for one, wonder how this could have happened. Why was our savior not protected? The fact that this had to have happened over the summer holidays ask begs the question: Why was he not kept in a safe place where nothing could happen to him? Was this perhaps a failed plan of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to kill Harry but instead only ended up turning him? This reporter hopes that the last Potter had not been attacked by someone like the sinister Fenrir Greyback, who is so vicious that his young victims hardly ever survive. What will happen to our world now that our savior has been turned into one of the darkest creatures? Will he still save us from You-Know-Who or will he join him instead?_

"Finally! Now everyone knows the truth. This is why Ron really got expelled you know. He found out Potter's secret and they couldn't have anyone find out. Isn't that right Potter?" Ginny taunted.

"No, it's not. Ron got expelled because of his own stupidity." Harry yelled back before leaving the Great Hall.

"Harry, is it true? Are you really a w-werewolf?" Neville asked after he found Harry sitting down by the lake staring at the dark water.

"Yes, Neville it's true."

"Oh. Well I guess that's ok right? I mean you're still you."

"Thanks Nev. I'm glad I can still count on you and Hermione."

"And Luna. I really doubt she would have any problems with this."

"I doubt Luna would have a problem if I got turned into a mermaid and changed my name to Betty (2)."

Neville laughed. "You're probably right about that."

"It's a good thing too. As of lately, I seem to be running out of friends."

"Maybe the rest of the school will come around and see that Ginny has been making up most of the stuff she was saying about you. And just look on the bright side, they can't hate you anymore than they already do."

"I guess you're right about that. Now that they know that I'm a werewolf they can't find out about anything else that will make them hate and/or fear me anymore than they already do."

* * *

Later that afternoon Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game.

"Do you miss playing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. But I decided that it would be best if I didn't try to play this year because that way I wouldn't be drawing extra attention to myself. Plus, I not sure if it would have even been worth it to fight the ban the Ministry had on me. You know them. They would have made it as hard as possible just to annoy me."

"Do you think that now that everyone knows that you're a werewolf that you'll try to get back on the team? Our team just isn't as good as when you were on it." Neville asked him.

It was true the team wasn't as good as last years. Even though -insert name here- was a better Keeper than Ron, Gryffindor was still down 90-30. Ginny was a decent Seeker but Harry had already seen the snitch three times and she was still circling the pitch without a clue as to where it was.

"No, I probably wouldn't be able to get back on even if I tried. Ginny has been spreading so many rumors about me that you and Hermione are the only Gryffindors still talking to me. No matter how much the team wants to win they won't want to do it with some dark creature trying to get as many student expelled at he can. That's what Ginny will convince them of at least."

"You never know, they could come and ask for you to come back. Gryffindor cares more about Quidditch then most people realize." As Neville finished his sentence Malfoy sped up through the air. Ginny had caught sight of Harry and was too busy glaring at him to realize something was up. Malfoy had already five feet away from the snitch before she even started to chase after him.

"I might consider it if they ask me but I really doubt that they will."

-------

"That had to have been the information that Potter gave to Skeeter in exchange for her help." Lucius concluded as he and the rest of the Deatheaters discussed the information in that morning's _Prophet_ with their lord.

"I believe that is right, the old fool would try his best to keep this quiet. He wouldn't want people to find out that their savior was a dark creature. They would all panic."

"Couldn't we use this to our advantage?" Fenrir asked from his usual spot by the wall. "The more reason we give them to panic, the quicker our plans succeed."

"Yes, I believe that it is time to revel our plans to the wizarding world. All we need is a reporter and I have just the one in mind."

**1. That was really just a stray thought at first and I thought it sounded really stupid but then I thought 'Well, now I have to put that in there cuz it's so stupid that it's funny.'**

**  
2. I don't even know where **_**that**_** came from.**

Anyone else notice that the story is getting kinda angsty? Not my intention but my story seems to have a mind of its own and it has more control than me.


	16. Back to the chamber

**Ugh! This is soooo over due! I'm really sorry about that. So did anyone else see Twilight? I did and It. Was. Awesome.  
From now on, anything in bold besides the author's notes will be Parseltongue.**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**  
Enjoy**

The next day Harry was sitting down by the lake. He felt so miserable and he just wanted to get away from everyone. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before resting his chin on them.

------

He watched Potter as he sat there by himself he felt....bad for the brat and he didn't feel bad about anyone. He decided to take pity on the young werewolf. He walked up to him.

"Potter."

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Meet me in front of the potions classroom in an hour. I believe you still owe me a basilisk."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

-------

Harry was waiting for Snape as he was supposed to. Of course he was late. Merlin forbid that the bastard be on time for a meeting that _he_ set up. He finally showed up fifteen minutes late, but unfortunately he wasn't alone.

He had brought Malfoy with him.

"Hello, Potter." Malfoy greeted without his usual sneer.

"Uh… hi."

"I told Draco about our deal and he wanted to come. He'd like to see the chamber plus, I could use some help." Snape informed him.

Harry just shrugged. "Whatever." He then headed up to the second floor girls bathroom, assuming that the two would follow him. He was stopped at the door by Snape.

"Potter, that is a girls' lavatory. We are not going in there."

"You are if you want to go down into the Chamber of Secrets."

"Are you trying to tell us that the entrance to the legendary Chamber of Secrets is in a girls' bathroom?"

"Yeah, that's about it." He said before walking in.

"Hello, Harry." Myrtle greeted.

"Hey." He turned to Snape and Malfoy. "This is Myrtle, she was the girl killed by the basilisk when the chamber opened over fifty years ago."

"You seem a lot more familiar with this ghost than just coming in here on the way to the chamber when Miss Weasley needed saving." Myrtle giggled.

"Me and Ron and Hermione sent a lot of time in her when we were um...."

"Making polyjuice potion." Myrtle supplied.

"Wait a minute. That was in our second year?"

'Oh no. Malfoy's figuring it out.' Harry had time to think before Malfoy turned and glared at him.

"You bastard!" Malfoy said as he shoved Harry. Instead of falling on his ass like Draco had wanted, he only stumbled back a step and smirked at him.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"He used the polyjuice to sneak into our common room!"

"Well where else would I go to try and find out who the heir of Slytherin is? Ravenclaw? Maybe Hufflepuff?"

"May we finish this discussion at a later time?" Snape asked annoyed.

"Fine." Harry muttered before walking over to the sink and hissing "**Open**." He turned back to the other two and gestured to the sink. "After you?" Then at the blank stares he was receiving. "Fine. After me." He then jumped now the tunnel. He landed at the bottom and quickly moved out of the way. First Snape and then Malfoy came down the tunnel.

"Ugh!" Malfoy exclaimed looking at the skeletons on the ground disgust. "This is just gross."

"What did you expect? This chamber had been here for thousands of years with rats and other rodents and small animals running around along a giant snake that kills when you look it in the eye. And I bet you that they didn't know that."

"I still think it's gross." He insisted. After clearing the rocks from Lockheart's backfired spell, they made their way to the back of the chamber where the basilisk was killed.

"You know, I think it looks smaller then the last time I was here."

"That probably has something to do with the fact that you were twelve the last time you were here." Snape pointed out.

"Good point. Well, you two have fun with whatever it is you're going to do with that thing."

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm going to find the exit. I don't know about you two, but I don't want to be stuck down here for the rest of _my_ life."

"You don't know where the exit is?"

"I didn't mention that before?" He asked before heading off into one of the tunnels. An hour and a half of searching and several tunnels later Harry came back to the two covered in dirt and announced, "Slytherin was a real jerk. He just had to make it as inconvenient as possible to get in and out of here didn't he? Want to know where the exit is? All the way out in the Forbidden Forest."

"Can you get into the chamber through the Forest?" Harry nodded. "Well then maybe he wanted one of the entrances to be outside of the castle so that no one would know where he was going if he thought he was being watched. Or maybe so that he wouldn't have to actually enter the school to get into it. Neither of those would be a bad idea." Snape suggested.

"Hey, Malfoy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't the Slytherins care yesterday when Rita's article came out when all the other houses did?"

"I guess we just had more time to get used to it."

"How did you have more time? When did you find out about it? How'd you find out?"

"I told them." Snape answered truthfully. "If they had found out by themselves, then your secret would have been out weeks ago. If they found out together and were told that their Head of House had been bribed to keep them shut up, then they would know not to say anything to the press or Ministry."

"Actually, after Slytherin found out about you bribing a professor, they gained a lot more respect for you."

"I am so happy that I am not in Slytherin. They just don't make any sense."

"Potter, this year alone you have bribed a teacher so that someone who had broken the law would not be arrested, threatened a Minister, left the school without permission or anyone's knowledge so that you could conspire with a reporter to write an article that was a complete lie, and then black mailed the same Minister in order to get a 'dark creature' released from Azkaban." Snape's voice held a very snide tone as he spoke. "You did all of this without any form of punishment and, as it turns out, talked the Sorting Hat into putting you into a house that you did not belong in, something no one since the creation of this school has ever been able to do. As much as it pains me to admit, _you_ would have made an excellent Slytherin."

"Wow." He could hear Malfoy whisper.

"… You were wrong by the way." Harry replied back after a short pause.

"About what?"

"I am under some form of punishment; Hermione has been watching me like a hawk to make sure I don't do anything for the rest of the school year."

"Yes, that just sounds _horrible_." Snape said sarcastically. Snape and Malfoy continued to work and Harry continued to watch in silence for sometime. Harry knew that Snape wouldn't let him help, because he thought that he would mess it up.

"Hey, Potter. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's up with you and the Gryffindors?"

"Ah, that. Well it all started on the train, as you saw, Ron's problem was that I was a werewolf and Ginny's was angry that I wouldn't date her. Ron had been silenced so he couldn't tell anyone his reasons behind the hatred… but Ginny could. When there weren't many people who actually cared about that, they just started to make things up. They would say things about me being crazy or turning dark and joining Voldemort. Even then, only a few people really cared because they didn't believe that I would do that. And then Ron got expelled. Ginny hadn't been able to tell them exactly why, but she did say that it was my fault. And she also said that she wasn't allowed to tell them what really happen or she would get expelled to make sure that I was kept out of trouble. _That's_ when they really started to believe the lies. Then you heard what she said yesterday at breakfast when the article came out."

"So much for the lions being _loyal_."

"That's the thing. They still believe that they are loyal to everyone else. They don't see it as _them _betraying me… they think that _I'm_ betraying them."

"That's no excuse."

"I'm not giving them an excuse. I'm giving you an explanation." They worked through lunch and then left a little before dinner. They walked back down the tunnel and out into the Forbidden Forest. Harry got back into his dorm in time to take a shower before he went down to eat where he meet Hermione.

"Hey Harry. How was your day?" she said with a smile.

"Fine. Snape brought Malfoy down with us, but he was surprisingly polite and we barely argued at all."

"That's good."


	17. Oh now I get it!

**It's been a while since my last chapter again hasn't it? Stupid work...my chapters came out so much faster when I was unemployed. Plus I kinda got stuck on a few parts of this chapter. Mostly the whole writing it part.**

A message to "live your life": Thanks for the spell and grammar check cuz I never would have noticed those mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *Pouts*

**  
Enjoy**

A month.

It had been a whole month since the world had discovered that Harry was a werewolf. This year was making his second and fifth year friendly, even combined. Mostly due to the fact that this year people thought that he would attack them and was insane.

"Where are they?" Hermione muttered.

"Where are what?"

"Everyone's Daily Prophets. Haven't you noticed that nobody has one today?" He hadn't.

"I wonder why."

"Maybe something big has happened and they had to cancel or delay today's paper."

"Maybe." He offered half-heartedly.

Just then a note appeared on the table in front of Harry.

_Harry  
Please come to my office. There is something I need to talk to you about.  
Remus_

"So Remus, what's up?" Harry inquired as he entered the office.

"Harry." Remus greeted. "Harry, do you remember the mission I went on at the beginning of the summer?" Harry nodded. "I think it's time I told you what it was about, because I have a feeling that it has something to do with the lack of Daily Prophets. My mission was to find out which side the werewolves would be joining. Two days before I was suppose to return and report on what I have found out, Fenrir approached me and told me that he knew why I was there. At first I thought he was going to kill me for it or at least torture me. But he didn't. He told me that Voldemort had come to him an offered him a deal for better treatment of werewolves. He asked if the light side would offer anything better and I told him that we'd been trying that for years and nothing was happening."  
"So that's what he was talking about when he came to visit you this summer. Why was he trying to make a deal with the werewolves? I thought he only cared about purebloods."

"Fenrir thinks that Voldemort is getting desperate in his attempt to finally win the war due to all of his most loyal and skilled deatheaters constantly being thrown into Azkaban. And of course being defeated by you year after year."

"Do you know what the deal was?"

"It seems that Voldemort has started some sort of creature protection (1) program. The Ministry has been hunting down 'dark creatures' like werewolves and vampires more and more so in exchange for their help in the war. Voldemort has offered protection and if and when his side wins, they will have freedom without all the Ministry restrictions to do whatever they please. Fenrir also added that none of his known wolves are to be killed by Voldemort or his deatheaters during or after the war, even if they weren't following Voldemort. Fenrir said that if they had to stun or incapacitate them that he would get them out of the way. But no wolves should be harmed by the deatheaters."

"How do they know that he'll keep his share of the deal?"

"I'm not sure exactly how, but I do know that Fenrir is not nearly as stupid as people think he is."

Harry left Remus's office to go spend some time with his friends. As he walked he wondered how he fit into this deal; he was a werewolf wasn't he? He hadn't known about the deal when he was turned and Voldemort hadn't known he was a werewolf when he made the deal so what would happen now?

Later that afternoon, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were sitting together on the grounds when the Daily Prophet finally arrived. They unraveled it to reveal the shocking headline: _A Message from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, _written of course by Rita Skeeter. They all began reading the article below it.

_Shocking news for all of my devoted readers! Just last night I was kidnapped by Deatheaters and taken to You-Know-Who himself. But don't fear for me my readers, though I was more terrified then I have ever been in my entire life, I was not harmed. The Dark Lord simply informed me that he had something that he wanted the wizarding world to know and I was to give them the message._

Harry knew what the message so he mostly just skimmed the rest.

_"I've formed an alliance with Fenrir Greyback and Lestat Sanguini (2)....all werewolves and vampires can return to their packs and clans....protection ...freedom after the war....  
_  
Hermione looked up after she was finished with the article. "This is a serious problem." She stated.

Harry turned to Neville. "And just when we thought they couldn't hate me anymore than they already do."

"Well, I guess we were wrong." He said obviously.

"You guys I think that it would be best if we went somewhere else." Hermione said as she looked around and saw the stares of fear and hatred that people were sending them, or more specifically Harry. They relocated themselves to the safety of the Room of Requirements.

"So wait, who's Lestat Sanguini?" Neville inquired.

"He's the leader of the vampires." The answer surprisingly came from Luna. "Daddy and I have always been fascinated by him because he can keep away Nargles."

**1. 16 chapters later. If you don't know what I'm talking about go back and read the author's note in chapter 1. Go ahead I'll wait here...*waiting, waiting, waiting*....See, I did say that.**

****

2. I'm really bad at making up names so I just combined those two names together. Can anyone guess where I got them?

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa to everyone! (didn't want to leave anyone out!)


	18. Sometimes you just need to blow stuff up

**So I'm looking for a story. I don't know who wrote it, what the title is, or even how many chapters I had actually read but if but if you happen to know it I'll....I don't know. But anyways... In it Harry is Voldemort's son but Lily was still his mom. Dumbledore is manipulative if not evil. Pairing was DM/HP and it was hinting at LV/SS. So yeah that's all I got.**

**You know the Disclaimer.**

**I tried to make this chapter really long to make up for not being able to update lately. Plus I'm really happy because my mom finally found book 6. And some of the grammar sucks but on purpose. You'll understand.**

**Enjoy!**

Never in his wildest dreams had Harry thought that he would ever compare Hogwarts, the first place he had ever felt at home, to the Dursley's.

But it had finally happened.

Most people at Hogwarts hated him, or feared him, or both just like at the Dursley's. With his list of enemies going up and his list of friends going down, he just didn't feel welcomed at Hogwarts anymore. Just yesterday Neville had informed him that his Grandmother had written and forbid him from being Harry's friend anymore. That, and the fact that Remus had been to the last Order meeting and had learned that none of the Weasley's wanted anything to do with him after all that had happened this year, had him feeling very hurt and angry.

So he set off to let out some of his frustration.

--------

Draco Malfoy was currently sitting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had found out earlier in the year that the ghost was incredibly easy to talk to. Currently he was sitting by the stales, hidden from view in case someone actually walked in.

"What if I can't do it? What if I just mess everything up?" He asked the ghost. "What will happen to me then? Will he-" Draco stopped as he heard someone enter the room, followed by the sounds of destruction. "What is going on?" He whispered.

"Oh that's just Harry." Myrtle replied nonchalantly. "He comes in here every once in a while to calm down when he's upset. He always repairs everything when he's done."

Soon the sound of explosions slowed down and finally stopped. He took a breath, stood up and went to face Potter who he found laying on the floor crying.

--------

_BAM_! A sink exploded to his left. _CRASH_! The door to a stall went flying across the room.

Harry was very thankful that Myrtle let him in here to break things. He continued wrecking the room until he was worn out and collapsed to his knees, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He lifted his head and surveyed the wreckage. 'At least I did a good job' he thought grimly.

He sunk the rest of the way down to the floor. With his anger gone all that was left was the hurt. And that made him feel miserable. Why did everything go bad for him? Exhausted, he let the tears that had been building up spill out. (1)

"Potter?"

Harry's head shot up. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" He demanded as he wiped his eyes trying to get rid of the evidence of his tears.

"Nothing. I guess I don't have to ask you the same question." He said as he looked around the demolished bathroom. "So what's the big bad werewolf crying about?"

"None of your damn business, Malfoy!"

"All right, Potter. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Did you just _apologize_ to _me_?"

"Yes and why shouldn't I? Apparently we are on the same side now." Draco joked. A growl from Harry told him that that wasn't the best subject to make a joke about. He sighed before he said, "Come on, Potter." He said grabbing Harry by the arm and trying to lead him out the door. The dark haired boy pulled the arm out of his hand. Then he remembered. Potter was a werewolf now and werewolves did not get _led_ anywhere.

"Who said I was going anywhere with you, Malfoy?"

"Calm down, Potter. What are you afraid I'll do something to you?"

Harry then shrugged. "All right. But we have to repair all the damage I did first."

"Fine." He agreed before they began to work on reversing the damage that Harry had done to the dead girl's bathroom. Malfoy went to leave the room, motioning for Harry to follow.

Together they walked to the room of requirements, well Malfoy walked and Harry, who still didn't even know why he was going anywhere with the git, tagged along. The blond boy quickly gained entranced to the room which was, of course, decorated in green and black: not exactly Slytherin colors, but close enough to slightly annoy Potter. In the center of the small room he had created was a black coffee table in front of a dark green couch. On the table sat a bottle and two glasses.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Firewhiskey. Ever try it before?"

Harry shook his head. "No, never had a chance."

"Well, I guess that now's the time." Internally Draco smirked; it was going to get very interesting, because as Draco knew, and suspected that Potter didn't, werewolves don't react very well with alcohol. Actually, they react very _badly_.

----------

"What have you been doing in here all year?" Harry asked. He was drunk. There was no denying it. He didn't know how it happened so fast; he'd only had a couple of glasses. Malfoy had had the same amount and yet the blonde barely looked affected at all.

Draco's head shot up. "What do you mean?" he asked with suspicion. How did Potter know that he had spent a lot of time in here?

"If you're not in class or eating in the Great Hall, you're here. Why?"

"How do you know I'm here?"

"'Cuz you're not anywhere else."

"You search the whole school several times a day just to see if I have to be here?"

"No, that would be stupid." Harry shot back.

"Then how did you know where I was?"

Harry just shrugged. "I know where everybody is."

"Are you telling me that you know where everyone in this school is?" Malfoy raised a blonde eyebrow at the statement, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"All the time?"

"Yep!"

"How?" Draco demanded. He knew Potter wasn't lying, he had no reason to. He had to figure out how he knew. It was a skill that could come in handy.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Harry stated as he finished off the remaining liquid in his glass.

"Fine, Potter. Don't tell me." He huffed. It would be fine for a few more drinks and then Potter would tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Harry."

"What?"

"My name is Harry."

"Fine, _Harry_." Malfoy said, stressing the other boy's name with more annoyance than spite. "I guess you can call me Draco."

"Ok."

"Does Dumbledore know where everyone in school is like you do?"

"No, thank Merlin!" Harry exclaimed. "The old bastard knows too much as it is without knowing that."

There was a paused on the blonde's part. "You don't like Dumbledore as much as everyone thinks do you?"

----------

"I think we should get going, Harry."

"Where we going?" Harry asked as he attempted to get up. _Attempted_ being the key word, because as soon as he got to his feet he got extremely dizzy and fell back down almost immediately.

"To the Slytherin common room. I don't think it would be a good idea to leave you to the Gryffindors when you're drunk. Merlin only knows what they would do." Draco responded as he helped Harry up. When it became clear the he would not be walking on his own Draco pulled the werewolf's arm around his shoulder to help support him. "Come on we don't want to get caught by Filch or worse Snape."

"No prob-hic problem." He replied as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over the two.

Draco recognized it for what it was immediately. "Should have known you had one of these. It's no wonder you never get caught. Where did you get this anyway?"

"It was my dad's." The continued the rest of the trip in silence. Draco pulled the cloak off of them once they were in front of the entrance.

"Pure-blood." Draco stated the password causing Harry to giggle. "What's your problem?"

"Same password as last time." He replied before laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." He muttered before dragging the green eyed boy into the common room.

"Well looks like Draco has finally gone insane, he's _imperioed_ Potter." was yelled from somewhere.

"I have not." He stated offended as he helped Harry over to the couch.

"I'm not _imperioed_, I'm ineber- ineberated—"

"Inebriated." Draco corrected.

"Yeah, that too!"

"See he's drunk, not under the imperius curse."

"Yeah! 'Cuz—'cuz it wouldn't work anyway."

"You can resist the imperius curse?" Harry nodded. "Is there anything you can't do?" Draco asked rhetorically. Harry didn't realize this and answered anyway.

"Well, I can't dance, I can't do a good potion, and.....Oh! I know! I can't cast a working _crucio_." The entire room froze. Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy had just admitted to using or _trying_ to use an unforgivable.

"Potter who did you try to _crucio_?" Draco asked knowing everyone in the room wanted to know.

Harry turned to Draco and laughed. "Your Aunt."

"Aunt Bella? Why?" After the question was answered most of the room seemed disappointed and went back to ignoring the pair.

"_No_, your Aunt Andromeda." He said sarcastically. "And she killed someone I loved v_ery_ much."

"You've meet my other aunt?"

"Nope, but I seen where her name used to be on the Black family tree."

"My mother is going to throw a fit when she hears you've been to Grimmuald."

"Tell her I own it and see what she does." He added in with a smile.

"How do you own it?"

"I inherited it."

"From whom? You're not even a Black?"

"Sirius made me his heir."

"Why would he do that? I thought he was the one who betrayed your parents."

"Have you ever been at one of your deatheater meetings and heard Voldemort call someone Wormtail? _That's_ the person who betrayed my parents."

"I'm not a deatheater." Malfoy replied back defensively.

"I'm drunk, not stupid. You are."

There was the second long pause from the blonde that night. "How long have you know?" He answered, not bothering to hide it anymore.

"All year."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Harry sighed. "I just don't care anymore. I'm sick of the ministry, and the war and the stupid _dork_ lord. Don't feel like fighting anymore." Another sigh slipped past Harry's lips as his head sunk slightly in defeat.

Draco noticed that Harry was starting to get tired and would probably pass out soon and thought of something. "Is Granger going to be worried when you don't come back to Gryffindor tonight?"

"No, she'll find out that I'm down here and-" he paused.** "Actually when she sees that I'm surrounded by Slytherins she might worry more."** Harry finished accidently slipping into Parseltongue due to all of the snake images in the room.

"English Potter. You're the only Parselmouth here."

"Too many snakes." He mumbled before burring his nose into Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't get why he kept doing that; he remembered Harry had done that when they were walking down here, but he thought he was just leaning on him to keep balance but here they were on a couch and the werewolf seemed to be _smelling_ him.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Smell good." He replied. He then slowly dragged his tongue across Draco's neck. **"Taste good too."**

"Potter if you even think about biting me, I _will_ kill you." He shoved the dark haired boy away. Harry laid back on the couch. He was tired and starting to fall asleep. Draco noticed this and took one last shot.

"Potter?"

"Mmhh."

"Hey, wake up! How do you know where everyone is?"

"Draco." Harry whined. "I'm tired."

"You can't go to sleep. Please, just tell me." Draco listened carefully in case Harry decided to share his secret. Instead the werewolf just mumbled something about marauders and fell asleep. "No, you have to wake up. Come on, wake up." Harry just shifted but didn't wake up. "Stupid git. The one thing I could have actually used."

"Draco, why are you hanging out with Potter anyway?" Blaise questioned.

"I wanted to see if I could get any useful information out of him." Draco stated. "Plus, he's not so bad."

"Yeah, whatever." He replied before walking over to Potter.

"What are you doing?" The blond boy asked as Blaise started to unbutton Harry's shirt.

"I want to see if Potter has any cool scars from when he got bitten." He replied with a smirk "Oh, Merlin."

"What? Tooth marks too much for you, Blaise?"

"Draco. Look." Draco looked over at the boy on the couch and was horrified as he saw the word 'FREAK' _carved_ on him. They both realized what that meant instantly.

The-Boy-Who-Lived had been abused. (2)

"Come on. Help me get him to the dorm." Together they carried the sleeping werewolf to Draco's bed. There was no other space so they would just have to share.

A while later Draco still lay awake in bed. He had learned something else about Potter that was both amusing and annoying. He talked in his sleep. He kept whimpering and calling for Sirius, mumbling 'my fault' and 'stupid old coot'.

As he finally started to drift off he was jerked back awake as pain shot through his left arm. 'He picks now to call for me?' Draco thought incredulously. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. He was trying to think about how he could sneak to Snape's rooms and use his fireplace to floo to the meeting, as he and Snape had been doing all year, when he saw Harry's invisibility cloak sticking out of his pocket. Draco shrugged. Harry would be out cold long after he returned so he doubted Harry would mind if he borrowed it. Quickly he threw it on and left.

------

He found himself in the meeting hall again. He stood in his customary spot next to Lestat. The younger Malfoy walked in with Snape and he smelled the air. 'How amusing.' He chuckled.

Lucius Malfoy took notice and asked "Do you find something funny Greyback?"

"I find many things funny. Right now I find the certain scent that is all over your pup incredibly funny." Malfoy seemed too distracted to sneer his usually insults about the term pup. It always annoyed Malfoy when he called his son a pup as if implying that his little heir was anything less than a pure blood wizard. And that was why he did it.

Lucius turned to his son. "And just whose scent is all over you and more importantly how did it get all over you?"

"Don't worry, Malfoy. Your son didn't jump into bed with anyone you wouldn't find appropriate. But he was in very close contact with someone you _would_ find inappropriate."

"I-I just spent some time with Potter. I thought that maybe I could find out some stuff that might be useful."

"And what did you find out, Draco?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Well… I don't know how, but he has a way to know where everyone in the school is."

"That is interesting. Anything else?"

"He doesn't like Dumbledore and he said he doesn't want to fight anymore."

"Really?"

"He called him a bastard when he was awake and he talks in his sleep and one of the things he kept saying was 'stupid old coot.' He also said he didn't feel like fighting anymore."

"How do you know he won't wake up and realize that you're not there and gets suspicious?"

"He won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"He's not sleeping, he's passed out. I had to get him drunk to get him to talk."

Voldemort laughed. "How creative." He then turned to Fenrir. "And what do you think that we should do with Potter? He is your responsibility now isn't he?"

"Well, Hogwart's break is coming up in a couple of days. Maybe I'll just pay him and Lupin a visit."

**1. Yeah, I know that in the 6th book it was Draco who cried in the bathroom but Harry's been through much more.**

**2. That's really the only reason for the words. No one sitting around taking ten chapters to realize something in my story.**

**So now that Christmas is over and work is slowing down I'll be able to write faster.**


	19. Should I be proud of this?

I'm not sure, should i be proud about this:

'Nion': I dont know why but i constantly find myself coming back and reading your story. Arrg its very annoying. I am very much not a fan of harry draco, but that "You smell and taste good" bit sent shivers up my spine. I think you have trully convinced me to read yaoi stories with this chapter alone. Your story is very short (as in the way it goes about things) and very rough around the edges but you have a fantastic writing style that i love. Please please please update soon, and i hope to see plenty of draco/harry fluff in the future..

Me: You Know what that means right? I've corrupted someone! Someone is reading Yaoi because of me. And I don't know why but that makes me happy. I don't quite understand the short comment but it also says my writing style is fantanstic and that they love it and that is just good enough for me.


	20. It was just like a sleepover at Voldie's

**I want to take a minute to clear up some confusion because I had a confused reviewer. Last chapter when Fenrir said that he would visit Harry and Remus over winter break I didn't mean that he was going to Hogwarts. I was trying to imply that Harry would be spending the break with Remus at his house. Hope that that helps.**

**Anonymous review responces:**

'Nion': Lestat and sanguini are name from elder scrolls 4. Lestat is one of the black  
hand and sanguini is the code word to get into the secret hideout

"What is the color of night?"

"Sanguini my brother"

**Me: I really wish that I could** **say that that is where the name came from because it sounds both really cool and really in dept but sadly no. That sounds way better then my explaination too.  
Lestat: because I like Anne Rice's book/movie _Interview with a Vampire  
_Sanguini: the name of the vampire who came to Slughorn's party in HBP**

You KNow ME!!: O... Nice Chappie.  
Do I detect a little HP/DM going on? That would be so hot. Yum! LOl  
It sucks that the Weasley's hate Harry.  
I actually like Mr. W and Gred and Forge. Mrs. W is okay at times... but  
meh...  
Anyways, I can't wait for the next one so yea. Kudos and Love!  
Xox  
PyroxMCRxFAN

**Me: Thanks!  
Yes, yes you do. Hey you know me, I go big so I'm doing the "All of the Weasleys suck" thing. But outside this story right now, I like them too!**

**Enjoy!**

He slowly woke up. His head was pounding and his stomach didn't seem to want to remain where it was. He quickly jumped out of bed and scrambled to the nearest bathroom barely making it to the toilet before spilling the contents of his stomach. After he had finished he curled up in a ball.

"Wow, you really don't handle alcohol do you?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You talk in your sleep and sometimes in Parseltounge....it's kind of creepy actually, like sleeping next to the Dark Lord." He he added with a shudder as he handed Harry a potion vial.

"What's this?" Harry asked eyeing the vial with interest.

"Hangover potion. I thought you might need it." He answered before Harry downed the potion. He almost instantly felt better. He stood up and walked over to the sink and rinsed the disgusting taste out of his mouth.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, do you?"

"Bits and pieces." Draco lied. He, unlike Harry, remembered every thing but he wasn't about to admit that he hadn't drunken nearly as much as Potter thought he had. In reality he was drinking just enough to make the young werewolf think that he was drinking while vanishing most of it.

"Should probably get back to Gryffindor. 'Mione is going to be pissed." He muttered. "See you later, Draco."

"Bye." Draco responded. 'So even when he'd not drunk I'm still Draco. Well, this could still work out to my advantage.' He thought, remembering what the Dark Lord had told him last night before he returned to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had told him that it wouldn't be a bad idea for Harry to have some ties to the darker side of the war. With enough ties to the Dark then they might be able to get him to join them. He was also instructed to find out something that Harry desperately wanted. Some people could be easily swayed by being given what they wanted more than anything. Draco already knew what that was though. Potter wasn't that hard to figure out after all.

As he walked back to Gryffindor he racked his brain trying to figure out what had gone on last night. He entered the common room and all thoughts stopped. Flying around the air were dozens of canaries. 'Hermione must have waited up for me last night and needed something to do. I am in so much trouble.'

"Harry James Potter! What were you thinking? Staying out all night! And in Slytherin to make things worse!" Hermione yelled at him.

'She has been spending way too much time with Mrs. Weasley.' Harry thought and then immediately regretted it as he brought up all the bad thoughts that had led to him spending the night in Slytherin.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time." He tried to defend himself.

"And why was that?"

"You see Dr- Malfoy and I were talking and then we kind of got...well...we were sort of drunk."

"You were in Slytherin and drunk? Do you even realize what could have happened to you?!" Hermione yelled before storming back up to the girls' dorms.

Harry thought that meant that he was off the hook when suddenly all the canaries turned toward him. 'That can't be good.' He had time to think before all of them swarmed toward him. (1) He quickly ran away as fast as he could but unfortunately the canaries seemed to be faster than he was. They started pecking and scratching at him. He found the door to a class room and opening it, he dived in. He briefly wondered if there was such a thing as an anti-canary ward that he could put up, but quickly dismissed the theory.

Not everyone had a friend like Hermione to get mad at them. He figured that he would lay low here for a while and maybe Hermione would call them off. All he had to do was keep off her bad side today, then tomorrow they would leave and she would have the break to cool down.

Yes, that would be the plan. A very good plan.

----------

"Are you sure you have everything?" Hermione asked for the fifth time. They were packing to leave for Christmas break.

"Yes, Hermione. I am sure that I have everything."

"Oh, alright. But if you get on the train and realize that you have left something, I'll be forced to say 'I told you so.'"

"Got it."

"So you're going to be all right spending the break with just Professor Lupin? I know we're used to spending it with the Weasley's but I've been missing my parents so I'm happy to be able to go and see them. But it will be just you and Remus and I don't want you to be depressed or anything on Christmas."

"Hermione, you're rambling."

"I know but I'm worried."

"I'll be fine; you'll be fine; Remus will be fine; everyone will be fine."

"All right. Let's go." They went down to meet up with everyone to get on the train. Even though Harry could have just left with Remus by floo or apparation he decided to ride with Hermione and keep her company. Remus would pick him up and the station and they would spend a quiet break between just the two of them.

**1. I liked that part in the sixth book so I decided to include it. It's funny!**


	21. The best Christmas gift ever!

**I'm sorry for the lateness, but I wrote this chapter and then hated it, which led to the rewriting of this chapter.**

**More anonymous review responses:**

Hello!

I feel very special, a whole chapter dedicated to me, AND a mention in  
chapter 20. Wowzers. Your right, i was wrong about the names, lesttat isnt in  
oblivion... got it gonfuseded with another name. Hope u update soon, very much  
looking forward to the next chappie! Been reading many more stories now that i  
am not afraid to read harry/draco (if you exclude those from the search you  
have like 5 stories left from thousands) and am enjoying it. Thank you very  
much, your faithful reader and commentor,

NION

**Looks like you're in this chapter too! Haha. I like the word "wowzers"! Yeah, I didn't even know that lesttat wasn't in oblivion. mostly cuz i've never played it...Awww I'm so proud of you! Thanks for the review.**

From: mina ()

Is it DM/HP? Yours is the one story that I dont even mind that. it actually  
, u have converted someone else into yaoi stories.

**Yep, it's going that way eventually. I'm kind of easing into it because it took me till about two chapters ago to finally decide on the pairing. Wooo hooo! I've corrupted someone else! I should make a list or something like that on my profile because it'd be funny.**

**Disclaimer: shouldn't you guys remember by now.**

**Enjoy!**

"So, are you still mad at me?" Harry asked as they got close to London and he felt safe enough to ask her.

"A little." Hermione replied back, being very short with him.

"Why?"

"I was scared something had happened to you. Before I remembered to check the map, I was afraid that… that maybe you weren't at Hogwarts anymore."

"But I promised that I wouldn't leave again." Harry insisted.

"I wasn't afraid that you'd left on your own." She paused for a moment as if to stress the utter importance of what she was saying. "I was afraid that someone _took_ you."

"Like who? Voldemort?"

"Well… maybe him, but at the time I was thinking more along the lines of Greyback."

"Greyback?" Harry asked confused. 'Why would Fenrir want me to leave school?'

"Yes. I thought that he had taken you to Voldemort." Hermione had gotten really good with using his name lately.

"Why would you, out of nowhere, think that Greyback would just have the sudden urge to abduct me?"

"Well, it's not out of nowhere." She defended herself.

"Where did all this come from then?"

"I was reading last night, because I've been quite interested in werewolves ever since you've become one, and I read this paragraph about Alphas. It said that werewolves have to listen to them even if they don't want to. And since Greyback is the leader of the werewolves that means _you_ have to do what _he_ wants you to. That's one of the reasons everyone is afraid of you, even if you don't want to go dark, you may not have a choice." She paused looking at Harry who nodded to show that he understood where she was going with this. "And then it occurred to me that since Greyback is on Voldemort's side and Voldemort wants you dead, then maybe Greyback would take you to him and let him kill you. No matter what agreement they worked out."

"I've said it before and I will say it again, you have _got_ to stop reading so much. I was perfectly safe."

"I guess that this time you were right." She admitted as the train began to slow down. They grabbed their belongings and walked off the train. Hermione's parents were happy to see her of course.

"Goodbye, Harry. Stay safe." She said as she hugged him.

He returned the hug. "Have a good Christmas with your family 'Mione and try not to worry about me."

"No promises." She replied before she and her parent's left.

He found Remus shortly after. "Let's go home."

Remus laughed. "Sounds like a plan, cub."

-----

Harry woke up early on Christmas morning and quickly ran to Remus' room. When he and Dudley were younger, Dudley would always run into his parent's room and jumped on the bed to wake them up on Christmas morning. Harry had never done that, because he knew they wouldn't like it, but had always wished he had someone to do that to. So that is what he did.

"Wake up Remus!"

"What the- Harry?" Remus asked as he woke up.

Harry laughed. "I always wanted to do that. Come on get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Come on Remus! Presents!" He yelled before he left the room to let Remus get dressed.

He had gotten a Sneakoscope from Hermione (1) and a badly knitted sweater with a card explaining that she had been trying to replace Mrs. Weasley's since he wouldn't get one from her, a necklace made of radishes with the note _earings would look silly on you_ and some chocolate frogs from Luna, and a journal that could only be read by the owner from Remus.

"You shouldn't keep things bottled up the way you do." To Remus Harry gave a new set of Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Harry also received a very questionable looking box that was addressed "To Master, From Kreacher."

"I'm not sure I want to open this." Harry said nervously. Remus ran several scans to check whether or not it was safe for Harry to open.

"It's not dangerous." Slowly Harry opened the box and immediately yelped and feel backwards off the chair dropping the box and effectively spilling maggots, which the box contained, on to the floor.(2)

Remus laughed. "So it wasn't dangerous, just disgusting."

"That is so not funny." He said as he picked himself up off the floor.

It was at that moment that Fenrir decided to walk through the door.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?" Harry complained.

"Lupin, why are there maggots on your floor?" Fenrir inquired after stepping on some.

"Harry's house elf decided to give his _master_ a _Christmas present_. Wasn't that thoughtful?" Fenrir's response was a bark of laughter. He turned to Harry.

"Now for the reason I came here today. Voldemort wants to talk to you."

"NO! He's not going anywhere near that bastard!" Remus protested. "He has tried to kill Harry more times then I even want to think about! And this is just another chance to try!"

"Keep in mind that I don't need your permission and didn't even have to bother to tell you. He can't try to kill him anymore! He can't harm the pup anymore. He gave up that chance when he made the alliance with me before making sure that there wasn't anyone he had to get rid of first."

"What makes you think he's going to actually keep his word?" Remus question. 'Didn't he say a few months ago that Fenrir would make sure Voldemort would keep his word and wasn't as stupid as people assumed?' Harry wondered as he listened to the two older werewolves argue.

"Two Words: Unbreakable Vow!"

"He-he made one of those with you?" Remus stammered.

"Yes, he can't harm, kill or give orders to harm or kill anyone he knows is a werewolf or he dies!"

"So he really does just want to talk to Harry?"

"And you." Fenrir added on.

"Alright… Let's go."

-----

Harry was feeling incredibly jumpy. He'd never been surrounded by so many deatheaters; the fact that they wouldn't kill him anymore did nothing to calm his nerves. Fenrir turned out to be somewhat of a reassurance. He felt slightly safer with the large Alpha close by, especially when the deatheater seemed to avoid him. "They're afraid of me." Fenrir explained when he saw Harry noticed. He laughed. Finally they came to the meeting hall.

"Hello, Potter." Voldemort greeted with a sneer. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

Harry knew that he was referring to Voldemort's offer to join his side. "No."

"That's fine, because I know you will within the next few days. By the way, I have a gift for you."

"Yeah, I really don't think that I'd want anything you would want to give me."

Remus turned to Harry. "It would probably make Kreacher's present look thoughtful."

"Kreacher gave _you_ a Christmas present? Bella why didn't Kreacher give us any presents? He actually liked us." Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"You should really hear what the gift was before getting jealous." Harry informed her. "He gave me a box of maggots." He finished causing Bellatrix to cackle madly.

"Well, I don't have a box of maggots to give you," the dark lord paused. "But I do have this." Voldemort said as he gestured to the doors. The doors were opened and a figure walked in.

"Sirius." Harry whispered in shock.

**1. Yes, I know that she gave that to him in the seventh book but I suck at thinking up presents. (just a note to all you really picky people, you know who you are. Lol.)**

**2. Kreacher hasn't been mentioned in a while so I thought that I'd throw that scene from book six in there.**

**Awhile ago someone asked me if this was going to follow HBP and I said no because, at the time, it didn't.....I'm thinking that I answered too soon.**


	22. Vengence at last

**_Pay attention to this if you don't like slash_: **

* * *

**Here is an example of what the slash or slash-ish scene will look like. If you see a page break but don't like slash and don't want to be corrupted by me stop reading at the first line and then resume below the second. It is set up so that you will not miss any important parts if you skip it. Don't worry I'm not going to abandon the plot for slash- All a part of my striving to make my story homophobe friendly**

* * *

**See you can start reading again now.**

**Review replies:**

Oh my god, another mension? This has to be the best day like ever. Anyway i like this new chappie, tis pretty good. I love that little bella narcissa bit  
in there, i loled and i have no idea why... i just loled. You know when you  
have one of those random lols and your like, "Where the hell did that lol come  
from". I like how uve done greyback he seems like the cool uncle type figure.  
By the way in the last chap with the whole sleepover at voldies thing, i  
never laughed so hard at a ff before. anyway, skewl in the morning (its 11 pm  
in autstralia) seeya,

NION

**Have you figured out that I'm just going to keep replying to you? Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah I didn't plan that scene and I don't even know where it came from- it just kind of happened. *Shrugs* Evil Greyback has been done and I decided to try making him good- takes more work and effort. Has else anyone noticed that my chapter titles have been getting....What's the word I'm looking for here....insane? Australia is cool- you've got kangaroos!**

From: JD  
-------------------

I've seen worse I suppose.

PS I've you're going to venture into the abyss of slash then be upfront about  
it in the beginning. This tedious disclaimer of uncertainty about what  
"direction" it's going is a pretty poor attempt to generate additional  
reviews.

**Thanks...I guess. **

**PS I really didn't know whether I wanted to do slash or not and I really wasn't just trying to get reviews. I have, as of right now, 159 reviews- that's a lot. I don't have to ask for or attempt to generate something I'm already getting. I'm not one of those authors that bitch and moan and tell people that they are not going to update until they get enough reviews. I was trying to be up front with those that don't like slash, that it might go that way because even though this story isn't going to be focused on Harry and Draco having sex and I have separated any scenes that they might not like from the story, I still don't want to make them uncomfortable.**

**I'm disappointed in you people. Actually no, I'm disappointed in **_**most**_** of you. Of all of the reviews you guys have written me, why is it that no one asked about the Dursley's? Only one person has ever even mentioned something happening to them in a review and that was The-Resident. What's up with that? No one was curious?**

**Warnings: preslashy-ness **

**Enjoy!**

_"Sirius." Harry whispered in shock. _

'No, that can't be Sirius. Sirius is dead and no spell can bring someone back from the dead. It has to be another one of Voldemort's tricks.' Harry mind argued. The fake Sirius tried to approach Harry and he backed up and yelled "Stay the hell away from me!" He turned to Voldemort and missed the look of hurt on Sirius's face. "What the hell kind of sick joke is this? Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to believe you can bring someone back from the dead?" He was getting incredibly annoyed at the headache the Voldemort's presence was causing him and couldn't and wouldn't put up with any bullshit from him.

"It is true that you can't bring anyone back from the dead." The dark lord paused. "… But Sirius Black was never dead."

Harry took another look at Sirius and then turned to Remus. "How do we know if he's really Sirius?" Remus walked over to Sirius and whispered something to him that made him smile broadly. Sirius then responded with a comment that made Remus as red as the Weasley's hair.

"It's him." Remus confirmed.

"So you really are here?" Harry asked before hugging Sirius tightly.

"Yes, I'm here." Sirius replied returning the embrace.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

--

Harry sat in "his" room. He didn't know if he could really think of it as his room because it was in _Voldemort's_ manor. After his reunion with Sirius, Voldemort had kicked him out of his meeting hall, saying that he had better things to do then, not that he or Fenrir would actually let Harry _leave_ like he had wanted to. Nooo, he had to stay here. And now he was alone because Remus and Sirius had run off to their room for some privacy. And while he believed that they should have some time alone, he still cringed and shuttered at the thought of the two men he had come to think of as fathers doing _stuff_.

He looked around the room. It was nice he guessed. It was mostly green, Slytherin green, with some silver and black mixed in. It also had a black couch and chair by and dark wooden coffee table. Harry assumed that either a lot of Voldemort's rooms were done in this color scheme or he had given this one to Harry in an attempt to annoy him- probably the latter.

Riddle would be disappointed if he learned that green was actually Harry's favorite color, so the room didn't bother him. His thoughts were interrupted as Draco walked into the room.

"What is it today with people just barging in?! First it was Fenrir and now it's you, doesn't a closed door mean anything to you people?"

"Sorry." Draco stated before turning around and walking back out of the room. As the door closed, there was a knock.

"What's the password?" Harry called out.

"Christmas present." Draco answered.

"Come in." The door opened and Draco walked back in.

"I thought you'd let me in for that." He smirked.

"Did you really have a present for me? Because I didn't get you anything."

"Yes, I do." He responded before tossing a jar to him. Harry inspected the jar that was filled with some gel-like substance.

"What's this for?"

"The removal of scars not caused by magic."

"Where did you get this?"

"I made it."

"How do you know I have any use for this?"

"After you passed out that night, Blaise was curious if you had any cool scars from when you became a werewolf and decided to check."

"… Did you tell anyone?" Harry asked nervously.

"No. Give it here." Draco said and Harry passed him the jar. "Take off your shirt and lay down."

"Thanks." He said as he laid down on him stomach. Draco climbed on the bed and straddled Harry's hips before he screwed the lid off the jar. "Why are you sitting on me?"

"It's easier." He answered before applying some of the gel to Harry's shoulders. As he continued down the werewolf's back he noticed how tense he was. Thus, after he finished rubbing in the gel, the blond began to give him a massage. Harry sighed deeply; Draco was really good at this. Draco looked down at the dark haired boy. He was lying on his stomach with his head resting in his folded arms, looking completely relaxed.

* * *

Draco liked the feeling of Harry's smooth muscles under his hands and before he knew it he had bent down and started to kiss the back of Harry's neck. Harry moaned at the feeling of Draco's lips against his skin and turned his head seeking his mouth. The Malfoy heir got the hint and their mouths met. Draco opened his mouth when he felt Harry's tongue trace his bottom lip. Their tongues met and they battled for dominance, until Draco gave in and let Harry take control. They broke apart for air and Harry turned over on to his back, both boys moaned as their erections met.

Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and the other around his waist before he flipped them over. Draco bucked up into Harry who ground back against him.

"Oh Merlin." Draco moaned as Harry rocked his hips against Draco's.

Harry reattached his mouth to the blond's in a brief kiss before trailing down his jaw line to his neck pausing to suck where his neck met his collar bone. He continued kissing and sucking on the Draco's neck while he kept grinding their hard members together.

"Not... going...to last...much longer." Draco panted before pulling the werewolf's lips back to his. Moments later they both came, their cries muffled by the other's mouth. Harry rolled off of Draco, cast a cleaning charm on both of them and covered them with a blanket eventually falling asleep after they had recovered.

* * *

A short while after both boys feel asleep, Harry and Draco awoke from their nap by the arrival of Fenrir who, after he stopped laughing, asked them to come with him. They followed the older werewolf bad into the meeting hall.

Harry walked through the door to see the Dursley's tied up on the floor. Harry turned around and attempted to leave, but the Alpha seemed to have expected this and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist dragging him back into the room. He took Harry over to where Remus was standing and Draco followed him.

"Why are they here?" He asked Fenrir drawing the Dursley's attention to him. Vernon face immediately went purple as they stared at his nephew.

"Revenge." Fenrir stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Harry, do you know these muggles." Draco asked.

"Yes, they're my relatives."

"So they're the ones who...." Draco trailed off.

Harry nodded. "Yeah they're the ones."

"My followers," Voldemort began. "Today we have an example of why muggles cannot be trusted. Meet Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley-Potter's relatives." Suddenly the Deatheaters seemed to be paying more attention to the muggle family of three.

'Of course he has to make a big production out of this. What the hell is going on?' He didn't really care what happened to the Dursley's anymore. He had accepted, with a lot of help from Hermione, that what the Dursley's did to him wasn't his fault and that they were the ones who abused and neglected a small child (who was unable to defend himself and couldn't even understand what was wrong with him), but that didn't mean he didn't want to know what was happening.

"Now you may ask why his relatives are here if we are attempting to have him join us, well the answer is simple- they abused him and it's time for some vengeance."

Draco looked over at Potter. The young werewolf had pressed himself against the wall as if he were trying to make himself disappear. He looked....small and Draco didn't like it one bit.

"All three of them seemed to make it their duty to make Potter's life hell, which I appreciate that there was someone to do so in my absence, but Fenrir seems to think that they should get what they deserve."

Fenrir scoffed. "They deserve a whole lot more then what I'm going to do to them. All of them are the worst kind of muggles. They made Potter live in a cupboard under the stairs, starved him, gave him your fat, whale of a son's old clothes, called him a freak, made him do all of the household chores from the time he could walk, his uncle smacking him around occasionally before tossing him back in his 'room.' Not to mention almost beating him to death this summer. You all tormented him because you considered him a freak. So I can't think of a more appropriate punishment then to make you all freaks too."

Harry didn't like where this was going. The only way to make them freaks was to turn them and he did _not_ want to see Vernon as a werewolf.

"You can't turn us into freaks! You have no right! That little freak over there got everything he deserved!" Vernon yelled. No one made his family freaks or in any way abnormal. They were a good, normal family and he planned to stay that way.

"Don't worry, Vernon. You can't be turned into one of _them. _It's not possible, you either are one or you're not."

Fenrir laughed. "You think I mean that we're going to make you wizards? No, no, no. Do you recognize the man standing over there with Harry?" He asked motioning towards Remus. "Do you remember what he said he was?"

"A werewolf." Petunia stated, her already pale flesh turning white.

"That's right. And after he showed up and you ran away he had to turn Harry to save and protect him. I, as leader of the werewolves, am responsible for keeping him safe and unharmed and punishing those who do harm him."

"You are not making me into some- some- _werewolf_!" Vernon yelled. Fenrir paused, smelling Harry's fear and realized that he didn't want to be anywhere near this man if he had werewolf strength.

"Fine, we won't turn you into a werewolf. Instead, I'll give you to the Dark Lord and let him decide what to do with you." Greyback suggested and Harry relaxed. Voldemort seemed to have grown annoyed listening to the man try to order Fenrir around and cast _silencio_ on him_._ One could still tell he was trying to scream because his mouth was still moving and by the shade of purple his face had taken on.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Voldemort agreed as he motioned for Vernon to be taken away.

"As for you two," Fenrir started turning to Petunia and Dudley. "Why don't we have you wait in the dungeons until the full moon? Enjoy your last days as humans." (1) He spat before leaving and Harry, who chose to take this as a hint that he could leave, followed him.

The older man turned to Harry to make sure that he was okay and felt the pups arms wrap around his middle. He froze unsure of what to do. No one _hugged_ him. No one hugged Fenrir Greyback Screamed and ran in fear from him- yes. Hugged him- _no_. Finally he just returned the embrace as he'd seen others do.

"Thank you, Fenrir." Harry said quietly.

**1. Please don't tell me that anyone else has ever thought of that before because I would be soooo disappointed. I really tried to think of something completely original to do to them**


	23. Not again!

AWESOME they re so dead. I dont think ive ever read that in a ff, and if i did, yours was better. Nice chappie very much like. Yeah we have kangaroos,  
thats not all, we have some of the most dangerous animals in the world. Including the most deadly snake. And spiders, and fish and we have sharks.  
Anyway. WO chapter!

NION

**Yep! Did you doubt me? Yay, I'm original! Hey do you have those tiny blue octopuses that turn red when they're pissed off and if they sting you, you have just enough time to wave good bye to your friends before you die. Cuz those are really cool.**

**Ok so this is unbeta'd but I worked really hard to try and get it readable.**  
**Guess what! I still don't own Harry Potter.  
Enjoy!**

Harry, Remus and Sirius were sitting around in Harry's room the day after 'the Dursley's sentencing', as Harry had dubbed it in his mind. "I can't believe that the Dursley's finally got what they deserved and I wasn't even invited." Sirius complained.

Remus snorted. "You'll get over it."

"You know Potter, you are allowed to leave this room. You aren't a prisoner or anything." Draco informed him as he entered the room.

"And do what? Sociallize with all of the wonderfull Deatheaters? Pass."

"Thanks a lot." He sneered as he sat down next to Harry.

"Oh I didn't mean you and since when are you so sensitive?" Harry leaned over and kissed Draco briefly.

"Shut it." he replied "Anything you two want to tell us?" Remus inquired.

"No." They answered together while smirking. They had talked and decided that they would try dating and see how it goes.

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"There's something that has been bothering us for a while now. Why don't you, or your father for that matter, have the Dark Mark"

"We do have them, you just can't see them."

"And that would be because....." Harry urged hoping that he would finally get an answer.

"Because you don't have one."

"Draco you're not making any sense!" Harry yelled getting annoyed.

"You asked why you couldn't see my Dark Mark and I answered. The Marks can only be seen by those who also have one. So I can see my father's Mark because I also have one but you can't see either because you don't have one."

"Why? It was never that way before."

"The Dark Lord got sick of his followers getting thrown, so easily, into Azkaban just because they have the Mark- so he hid it from anyone who is against him."

"So that's how your father got out of Azkaban this time. I'd assumed he had bribed his way out or something."

"Well he did that too but the main reason was that they couldn't convict him of being a Deatheater without proof that he was one and trust me my father always made damn sure there wasn't anything to prove he had broken the law- the Mark was all they had on him."

"Malfoy always was good at covering his ass." Sirius said causing Draco to smirked and Harry to laughed. Harry then grew serious. "Draco what's going to happen if I don't stay out of Voldemort's way"

"I don't know, Harry." Draco replied quietly. "Maybe you can ask Greyback about it. You can tell he hates going to meetings so maybe you can score some points if you can get him out of one. I don't understand why you don't just join him anyway, it's not like you have that many options"

"He killed my parents Draco. He's the reason I had to grow up at the Dursley's thinking that they were drunks who died in a car crash. How could I join him after everything he's done?"

Draco looked frustrated. "Potter it was war." He said slowly trying to get Harry to understand. "Your parents knew that they might die just like everyone else. Do you think that you're the only one who lost their parents? You're not. Do you think anyone gives a damn about any of the kids from the dark side who lost their parent? No they don't care about them at all. They think that they were evil and they got what they diserve. Face it Harry, not that many people care about you either anymore and the people who do might get killed in a fight just because they care. Why don't you take the oppertunity to keep the few you have left safe?" Draco yelled before storming out of the room.

"He does have a point doesn't he?" Remus admitted quietly. Harry and Sirius turned to him in shock. "Oh don't look at me like that! Niether of you were living with the werewolves during the first war and had to see young werewolves-children- being killed for just being what they were. And your parent would want you happen no matter who you fought or didn't fight."

"Maybe I will talk to Fenrir." Harry muttered. He'd wait a few hours and interupt Voldemort's meeting so that he could as Draco put it 'score some points for getting him out of it'. Plus it was an oppertunity to annoy Voldemort. Two birds with one stone.

"Potter what are you doing here?!" Voldemort demanded when Potter had the audacity to barge in on his meeting.

"Well," Harry began. "I need to talk to Fenrir, Fenrir's in here, sooo here I am." He finished as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, you're more trouble then you're really worth." Voldemort replied annoyed.

Harry turned to the Deatheaters. "I like how he just implied that he actually could kill me, which judging by his past attempt- he can't." He turned back to Voldemort. "How many times have you tried to kill me Tom? I've lost count"

"**Do not call me that!**" Voldemort hissed.

"What would rather I call you then? Voldemort? Because you know how much Bellatrix hates it when I call you Voldemort." He said motioning to the seething witch.

"My Lord, how can you allow this filthy half blood to use your name"

"Oh please like his name is some great sacred thing!" Harry scoffed. "Do you know how rediculus you sound? He's just some snake-faced wizard, not some god!" Harry turned back to face said snake-faced wizard, who's wand had was twitching in effort not to curse the life out of the young werewolf, when he heard Bellatrix scream "Avada Kedavra." Before Harry could even react he was hit in the chest and fell to the floor. (1) Fenrir, out of anger that someone had attacked one of his wolves, immediately grabbed Bellatrix by the throat and threw her into the wall. Her head hit the wall with a sickening crack and he was about to finish killing her when he heard Draco whisper "He's alive." He whipped around to see the younger Malfoy kneeling down beside Harry. Draco lightly shook Harry's shoulder.

"Come on Potter, wake up." Harry moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Draco? What happened?" He tried to sit up but failed miserably and laid back down.

"You got hit by the killing curse again." the blonde informed him.

"I guess that explains why I feel like a herd of hippogriffs has just trampled me. Wait, how come I'm not dead?"

"That is a very good question. How are you feeling, Pup." Fenrir walked over and asked.

"My head hurts." Harry replied.

"You should be grateful that's all that's wrong with you." Snape grumbled as he handed Harry a potion. Harry drank the disgusting substance and his headache dulled but did not completely disapear. He stood up with the help of Fenrir.

"I'm starting to think that you guys are loosing your touch. What happened to Lestrange?"

"I threw her against the wall." The older werewolf answered motioning to where Bellatrix still layed.

"Bet her head will be killing her too." Harry laughed. "Maybe I should go lay down or something....."

"Before you go, Severus has something to show you. Something that may change your mind about where you place your loyalty."

**1. If I was really evil I would have stopped it there but I'm not so I will continue.**


	24. The truth

**Just learned today that this story is listed on 16 communities, which was suprising cuz I didn't know that it was on any communities.  
****-Sigh- Another unbeta'd chapter.  
Enjoy**

_previously:  
"Bet her head will be killing her too." Harry laughed. "Maybe I should go lay down or something......"  
"Before you go, Severus has something to show you. Something that may change your mind about where you place your loyalty."_

Harry watched as Snape conjured a small table and set a pensieve on top of it. Harry eyed the obect and then looked at Snape. "Yeah, I don't think this is such a good idea. Do you remember the last time I went into one of those and how it didn't turn out so well?" Snape responded by grabbing Harry by the back of his neck and forcing his head into the pensieve.  
---------

After Snape had forced Harry in he began to think of the memory it contained, his memory. He had debated for a long time whether or not he would ever show this memory to Potter or even the Dark Lord, though he knew that if he withheld this information from the latter he would probably be killed or tortured until he was in the same state as the Longbottoms. His loyalty had been changing back and forth between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore for years but after Potter knew the truth he'd never go back to Dumbledore and whatever side Potter was on was sure to win. He would have to resign himself to being another loyal Deatheater.  
---------

The first thing Harry noticed when he landed in the pensieve was that he was in Dumbledor's office. In the office he saw himself, Dumbledore, and Snape.  
"Sir, umm why aren't- I mean shouldn't-" He he heard himself stutter.  
"Are you by any chance confused as to why you have not recieved punishment for your actions?" He saw himself nod. He knew when this was. This was the night that he went to the Daily Prophet. But why would Snape think that this would change his loyalty "While you have broken the rules again, you have done it for good reason." Harry nodded again before leaving still slightly confused. After he was gone, Snape turned to Dumbledore. "I will never understand why you let that brat get away with doing whatever he wants."  
Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, I think it is time that I fill you in on a few things."  
'This must be what Snape wanted me to see.' Harry thought as he continued to listen.  
"Severus do you know what a Horcrux is?"  
Snape thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I've never heard of it."  
"Not many have. A Horcrux is: the receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. (1) Voldemort made several of these, seven in fact, with the eight part of his soul remaining in his body."  
"So that's how he survived being ripped from his body."  
"Yes Severus. I'm in the process of finding and destroying all of them. Two of them have already been destroyed- the diary of Tom Riddle which was destroyed by Harry while he was in the Chamber of Secrets and the ring of Marvolo Guant, Voldemort's maternal grandfather which I destroyed. As for the others, I believe that Tom would select items that were very significant to him, not just normal items found everywhere. I've studied memories of those who knew Voldemort in his younger years and have come up with several ideas of the items he would use."  
"As facinating as this all is, what does this have to do with your treatment of Potter?"  
"Patience Severus. I've always wondered about how close Voldemort is to Nagini and have reason to believe that he has made her one of his Horcruxes. Two more possibities are Slytherin's locket that was once owned by Voldemort's mother before she had to pawn it durning her pregnacy and another is Hufflepuff's cup both of which belonged to Hepzibeth Smith, a friend of Tom's, before she was murdered and they were stolen. I think another would be an item of Ravenclaw's, though I don't know what."  
"That's only six. If he had items that belonged to three of the founder's why would he not try for something of Gryffindor's. The sword is his most famous item but it would be impossible for him to obtain that so would he not look for something else"  
"To tell you the truth Severus, Voldemort didn't actually make anymore Horcruxes after those six-" Dumbledore started to explain before he was interupted by Snape.  
"I thought you said he had seven."  
"Yes, he does. Six of which were made intentionally and one that was an accident that I don't think Tom knows about."  
"An accident?"  
"Haven't you ever wondered why Voldemort and Harry have a mental connection, why Harry can sometimes tell what mood Voldemort is in, why Harry can speak Parseltounge even though it is a family trait and he is not related to any Parselmouths?"  
"Potter." Snape stated calmly. Harry, however, was panicking. He was a Horcrux. He was one of the things that was keeping the bastard alive. Part of Voldemort's soul was inside of him right now. How had that happened? And then he realized something- Dumbledore hadn't told him. How long had Dumbledore known about this and did he ever intend to tell Harry about it? Luckly for him, Snape seemed to want to know the same things.  
"How was he turned into a Horcurx?"  
"You know what happened when Voldemort attacked the Potters? How after the killing curse back fired on him and his soul was ripped from his body? Well I believe that when that occured part of his soul latched on to the only living thing in the room: Harry."  
"Does Potter know about any of this?"  
"No, Harry is not aware of any of this."  
"When are you going to tell him?"  
"I don't intend to tell Harry."  
Snape looked shocked. "Don't you think that this is somthing that Potter should know? That he has a right to know?"  
"I have failed Harry many times in his life. When I placed him with his muggle relatives and didn't check up on him and left him to be neglected and abused. I also failed to protect him when he was in this school. Every year he was forced to fight Voldemort even when he was as young as eleven. It is why I allowed him to stay with Remus this summer and why I haven't been enforcing the rules as I would with anyone else. I am trying to make things up to Harry and make what time he has left as enjoyable at I can. I care about Harry, Severus, I really do but as long as Voldemort still has Horcurxes he can never be truely defeated. To ensure that Voldemort can never come back Harry would have to die."  
"Die? Surely there must be some other way for you to rid him of the fragment of Voldemort's soul."  
"I'm afraid I can not find anyway that will not kill Harry. It is why I have never trained Harry for battle, even when the Order is urging me to do so. It would be easier for everyone if Voldemort finally suceeds in killing him. When Harry dies Riddle's soul will leave his body with his own and once that happen Voldemort will be completely open to attack. If Harry ends up killing Tom then one of us will have to kill him and I don't know if I will be able to"  
"Why does Potter have to die though? How will anyone know that it is still possible to bring him back?"  
"Some of his followers will never believe he is really gone. They will try to bring him back even if they don't know anything about Horcruxes. They will still believe that the measures he took to ensure that he wouldn't be defeated are still in place."  
--------

As Harry came out of the pensieve Draco observed his reaction. Harry looked heartbroken. He didn't know what memory he had just viewed but he could already tell that it wasn't anything good. He was shocked at Harry next words.  
---------

Harry stumbled back into the meeting hall. He could not believe what he had just seen. How could Dumbledore do that to him? He'd never felt so betrayed. He turned to Voldemort and said, "Do what you want. I don't care anymore." He walked out of the room and Draco after a few seconds followed him. "Harry wait up!" He called after him. "Are you still going to lay down"  
"Yeah, I'm tired and my head still hurts a little."  
"Alright, I'll come with you. I could use a nap."  
Harry gave him a small smile. "Thanks Draco."  
They got to his room and Harry climbed into bed and went to sleep. Draco climbed in with him and pulled the covers over them. He brushed aside a piece of hair out of Harry's closed eyes and noticed something. Harry's scar was gone.

**1. Definition of a Horcrux borrowed from Harry Potter Lexicon.  
Ugh, I liked this chapter so much more the first time I wrote this but due to computer trouble it got erased. After I had worked on it for three freaking hours!**


	25. Filler chapters can be fun too

**Welcome back to the wonderful and exciting world of filler.  
I don't know what happened to my beta but untill she gets back in touch with me, I'm not going to bug her so this chapter is unbeta'd.  
Due to a request from " King Of Wolves" Bellatrix will not be killed.  
Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Harry woke up with a start. He had had a horrible dream that Remus had turned him into a werewolf and that he was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes and that Dumbledore was an evil bastard who was planing to kill him when the war was over.

"Harry what's wrong?" His wife Ginny asked. Ginny, who he loved more than anything and would never betray him.

"Nothing just go back to sleep." He replied as he closed his eyes again. It was just a dream after all.......

Don't worry, I'm just fucking with you. Here's the real chapter:  
Enjoy

'This is so wierd.' Harry thought as he looked at Voldemort. Every time he had come into contact with Voldemort since his return he aways felt pain in his presence, even when he wasn't around him and Voldemort was just really happy or extremely pissed. But now here he was standing two feet away from the older wizard and he didn't feel a thing. 'I guess it makes sense, I mean the pain did come from my scar but that's gone now.' He had woken up to Draco, Remus, and Sirius hovering over him. At first Harry was confused as to why they were staring at him but then Remus handed him a mirrior and he saw that his scar was gone. Draco went to get Snape who lead him to Voldemort.

"It seems that Severus was right" Voldemort began. "my Horcrux is gone."

"You knew about that?"

"Of course, Severus would never keep that information away from me. Why do you think that I didn't demand that Fenrir allow me to kill you? It would be bennificial to keep you and my horcrux around."

"So what now you're going to start trying to kill me again?"

"There is no need now that you're on my side."

"I'm not on _your_ side. I consider myself neutral because I don't like you but I don't like Dumbledore anymore either."

"As long as you stay out of my way I don't care what you consider yourself."

"How are you feeling Potter?" Snape asked trying to break the tension.

Harry shrugged. "Fine."

"Something bothering you?"

"Dumbledore." He stated.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Dumbledore said that I would have to die for Voldemort to be defeated because I was a Horcrux but now the Horcrux is gone and I'm still alive."

"Well do you really think that Dumbledore would assume that the killing curse could solve a problem."

"So not only was he ready and willing to kill me or have me killed, he was wrong about having to?"

"It would seem."

"So what happened to Bellatrix? Did Fenrir kill her?" He asked.

"Why do you sound so happy that she might be dead?"

"I don't like her."

"Well she's not dead she is in the dungeon."

"So Potter, you never got a chance to tell me your terms." Voldemort told him.

"My terms?" Harry asked not understanding.

"Yes, your terms. I find it hard to believe that you will just stay out of the war just like this, so I would like to know what will keep you from bothering me."

"Well," Harry began. "Remus is a werewolf so he's already protected from you so you can't kill or harm Sirius, Hermione Granger, or Luna  
Lovegood."

"Ah the Mudblood you insist to be friends with."

"I'll have you know that Hermione's grades are better than even Draco's and she can perform spells in class faster than almost anyone."

"Fine then. She's safe. What else?"

"Yes! You're not allowed to torture Draco anymore."

"You are trying my patience Potter. They are my Deatheaters and I should be able to punish them as I see fit."

"Well I don't care about the rest of them, just don't hurt Draco anymore."

"Very well, anything else?"

"I want Wormtail sent to the Ministry."

"Why?"

"Because though Sirius's innocence is known it hasn't been made public or been recorded anywhere so if he were to leave here people would still be after him- not that I think that he sould be out in public because he is supose to be dead- but that's beside the point."

"Is that all?"

"What do you plan to do with all the muggleborns?"

"I believe that Dumbledore has informed you of my plans involving the Mudblood populations."

"But do you have to kill them all?"

"Yes they are a danger to our society. They come, they learn to perform magic, and then they go home to their muggle relatives and show it off.  
That is how the witch hunts start."

"Well if that's your only problem with them then can't you just take them away from their muggle relatives when they're born and then let them be adopted by a family who can't have a child. That way ou world is safe and so is theirs and you can do it without killing anyone."

"I will consider it."

"Fine."  
---------

Harry and Draco were sitting in a compartment on the train waiting to go back to Hogwarts. Boredom and that fact that both of them were teenage boys lead to Draco stradling Harry as they kissed each other. At the same time Hermione was wandering through the train looking for Harry. She opened the door to thier compartment to see Harry Potter making out with Draco Malfoy, a sight she never thought she would ever see dispite her best friend being gay. Harry and Draco hadn't actually told her about them, or anyone for that matter.  
"Do you two realize who you are kissing?" She asked causing them to break apart.  
Harry laughed. "Of course we do."  
"What- how- when did this happen?" Hermione stammered in her confusion.  
"Don't worry Granger, we'll fill you in on everything." Draco said smirking and then he and Harry proceeded to tell Hermione everything that had happened over the break. Harry was nerous that Hermione would finally abandon him when he told her he wasn't going to fight Voldemort anymore but after they finished their explaination Hermione hugged her dark haired best friend. "Don't worry Harry, I'll stand by you no matter what side you're on and I'm sure that Luna will too."


	26. Distraction

**So** I **know that there hasn't been much slash lately but I've never written it before and since my beta has gone M.I.A. I didn't want to post something crappy. But the lovely and talented 'PyroxMCRxFan' has generously offered to beta this chapter for me. Remember if you don't like slash DON'T READ IN BETWEEN THE PAGE BREAKS. Any flames will be used to make smores. MMMM, smores.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Enjoy**

Harry and Draco have been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks now, and Harry was spending a lot of his free time in the Room of Requirements with Draco. Sometimes he would help Draco, but other times he would try to distract him as much as possible— to maintain his neutrality of course.

As it turned out Draco had been in the R.O.R. trying to repair the broken cabinet that the Weasley twins had pushed Montague into the previous year. Why he was trying to repair the thing, Harry had no idea. Today, however, Harry was incredibly bored, but Draco was ignoring and resisting all of the attempts that Harry tried in order to drag him away from that stupid vanishing cabinet.

"So when does this thing have to be fixed by?" Harry asked.

"As soon as possible."

"So you don't really have a set deadline? You could, I don't know, take a break if you really wanted, couldn't you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No, Harry." Draco replied already knowing where this was leading. "I have to get this done and if you're not going to help me, the least you can do is let me work."

Harry sighed. "Fine."

He thought of something that he really wanted and the Room graciously provided it. Red and Gold paint— the exact shades of the Gryffindor house— and two paint brushes. He gathered up his supplies and went over to Draco and the cabinet.

"Do I even _want_ to know what you have planned?" Draco inquired eying Harry's paint cans with suspicion.

"I'm painting the cabinet."

"Why?"

"To annoy Voldemort of course." Harry answered before he began to add red paint to the side of the cabinet.

The young werewolf had already finished one side and began to work on the other when the blonde haired boy looked up again. The Potter heir always looked so serious when he was working on something; always focused intently on whatever he was doing. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a short break_. Draco thought as he stood up and took the brush away from Potter before laying it on top of the can.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"Being distracted." He responded taking one of Harry's hands and leading him over to a bed that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

* * *

Draco sat down of the edge before laying back and pulling Harry on top of him. The dark haired boy leaned down and captured Draco's lips into a kiss. The blonde opened his mouth when a moist tongue traced his lower lip, allowing Harry to explore his mouth. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while Harry gripped Draco's hips to slide him up the bed to lay the blondes head on the soft pillows. They broke apart for air and Harry began to kiss and lick down Draco's throat. Draco moaned and struggled to unbutton Harry's shirt as the werewolf continued to attack his neck. Draco finally managed to get the shirt off of Harry's shoulders when Harry pulled back and smirked before just ripping Draco's shirt apart and sending buttons flying.

"Hey! I'm not ruining your clothes!"

"Your way takes too long." He said before swiping his tongue along one of the Malfoy heir's nipples. Draco gasped and Harry laughed repeating the action before latching onto it and sucking hard. Harry enjoyed teasing Draco immensely; it was just too much fun. He trailed down the blonde boy's stomach until he reached the top of his pants. He looked up at Draco for permission and got a nod in response. He quickly rid him of the pants leaving him in just his boxers before removing his own pants. He reached into the tented boxers and pulled out Draco's throbbing cock. He leaned down and licked the tip of Draco's erection making him arch off the bed.

"_Harry_." Draco whined wanting the dark haired boy to stop teasing him. Harry responded with a laugh before talking Draco in his mouth.

"Ngh." He began to pant and tangled his fingers in the black hair as Harry's head bobbed up and down on his length. He was so close to coming when Harry pulled away. He opened his mouth to protest and Harry inserted two fingers into his mouth. He began to lick and suck them to get them wet. He pressed one of them inside of Draco and Draco's muscles clench around the intrusion. Draco forced himself to relax and after a few moments Harry added a seconded finger and began to thrust and scissor them inside Draco.

"Ahhh." Draco screamed when Harry inserted another finger and pressed them against Draco's prostate. The room sensed Harry's need and a bottle of lube appeared on the bed. He pulled his fingers out of Draco hearing a groan of protest from the blonde. He slicked up his throbbing erection and entered Draco slowly. Draco bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He knew Harry was no small werewolf, but he didn't exactly expect this much pain. Harry paused and kissed the boy beneath him in an attempt to distract him from the pain.

When the blonde wizard relaxed, he shifted his hips to tell the werewolf to move. Harry started out a slow pace, angling his thrust to find Draco's prostate once more.

"Ohhh." Harry heard Draco moan, signaling that he had found it. He then pulled out till only the tip was left in and slammed back in, hitting Draco's prostate full force.

"OH MERLIN!" Draco screamed. Harry continued thrusting into Draco and the blonde was close to coming again.

"Harry...please....I'm...I'm so....close...don't stop." The Malfoy heir pleaded. Soon he came in between the two of them and his muscles tightened around Harry. Harry lasted only seconds longer before coming inside of Draco. Harry pulled out and lay next to Draco, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

"I love you Draco." Harry whispered.

**By the way 'PyroxMCRxFan' has started a story which is really good. It's called **_**To Make A Difference The Second Time Around. **_**Usually I'm not that into time travel/ Harry does things over fics because people go over board with them but this one is good.**


	27. The unexpected

**Hey people! So umm just something interesting- if you ever have an opportunity to go to a drag show- go. I went to one and it was funny as hell. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and if you don't read slash I hope you enjoyed the whole paragraph there was before it started. **

**So anyway, you know the warnings by now and that I don't own these characters and that I promise it give them back when I'm done playing with them.**

**"Pyroxmcrxfan" has once again helped with my spelling and grammar. Did you guys know that grammar is spelled with an **_**ar**_**? I didn't. I've been spelling it with an **_**er **_**since....well since I learned to spell and nobody has ever corrected me.**

**Enjoy!**

Harry looked up at the night sky, more specifically the moon. He tilted his head back and howled at the round, glowing orb. Because Harry had taken the wolfsbane potion, there was a part of him somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled that tonight was the night that the Dursley's were to become werewolves; freaks as they would now begin to think of themselves. Or maybe they would start to think differently now that they were to become the very thing they hated. Hopefully as a 'freak' themselves, they wouldn't be as hostile as they were before. He shook his thoughts away; he didn't want to think about them right now.

----------

Petunia Dursley sat huddled with her son in the middle of a clearing. It was the first time she had been outside for the longest time- she didn't really know or want to think of how long she had kept down in that dungeon. They had no right to put her and her son in that horrid place. That filthy place with nothing but the floor to sleep on, being feed every few days and having to listen to the screams of everyone around them that were either being tortured or had gone insane from it. She had done nothing to deserve that treatment. All she did was put that freak in his place. He needed to learn that normal people were better than him. And now they were going to make here a freak just like them! She knew better than to try and run though, they would never make it and would probably suffer worse for trying. These "people" were too strong and fast and some of them could do magic.

"Mummy, I'm scared." Dudley whimpered as he watched the setting sun. Dudley may not have been at the top of his class but he wasn't stupid enough to not know what was going to happen in a few hours. "I wanna go home."

---------

"I wanna go home." Fenrir heard the fat muggle boy whine. It disgusted him. Dudley, he was pretty sure the boy's name was, was nearly of age but was crying like a little pup.

"Quit your whining!" He snarled causing the boy to jump and cower behind his mother, as if she could actually defend him from the large werewolf. The boy he disliked, the mother he hated. His parents had taught him his prejudice behavior and that he was better than others. There still might be a chance that he could be broken of such behavior and in a few years if he seemed to have changed his views and shows remorse for what he has done, he might get moved up in the pack. For now however, both him and his "mummy" would be at the very bottom. They would do work that no one wanted and get next to nothing for doing it. They would receive protection from outsiders but none from the pack itself which was a pity for they would need it. This was not the first time someone in the pack had been turned as a punishment and much of the pack would not be happy with the way they treated Harry. Werewolves didn't like when their pack members were harmed even if it was in the past before they were turned. After tonight the Dursley's lives would become hell, even if he had to have his pack drink that disgusting potion to prevent them accidently killing the muggles.

----------

It was almost time for the full moon and Petunia was observing those around her. Most of the children were running around or wrestling with each other. The adults were relaxing, talking with each other or watching their kids. She noticed that a lot of those around her were wearing little to no clothes. It was disgusting. The adults were also shooting her and her son glares of hatred. The only one not glaring at them was the one person who seemed to stick out. There was a man sitting by himself against a tree. He had long blond hair and was wearing an eye patch. He didn't seem to belong. The only one he did seem to hate was a boy who looked like he was around Potter's age. The boy looked a bit like the man. They had the same color hair and similar shaped faces. They were probably related. Before she had time to think more about the pair, the moon had risen and the forms of those around her were distorting. It looked incredibly painful for them as they twisted around on the ground. Some seemed to get through the process faster and easier then others, the leader or "Alpha" as he called himself was the first to finish. After all of them had completed their transformation, they began to circle Petunia and Dudley, snapping their jaws. Several wolves lunged and attacked them together. After they were finished, the wolves departed and resumed their normal, full moon activities such as hunting or running through the woods. Fenrir sat back and watched as the muggles lay on the ground after they had passed out from the pain. They both had various bites and scratches covering them. The boy had claw marks going across his face narrowly missing his eyes and on his arms and legs while most of the bites were located on his large torso. His mother had pulled into a ball to try and protect herself and ended up with most of her wounds covered her back and sides. He got up and went in search of something to eat knowing that the newly turned muggles wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

-----

The next time Petunia regained consciousness, she was still in the clearing but she and Dudley were alone. She looked over at Dudley and found that he was still asleep. She started looking around, hoping that they had not been left alone after being turned into freaks. _'I still cannot believe that they could actually do that to me.' _She thought bitterly. She was a freak now. What was she going to do?

"They're in the cave." A voice from behind informed her. (1) She turned around and found herself looking at the man with the eye patch she was observing yesterday.

"What?" She questioned confused.

"You were looking around for the others? They are in the cave. It is where the pack lives." He extended his hand and pointed out a cave that she had noticed yesterday but never considered that people, even freaks, would _live_ there.

"Who are you and why aren't you with them?"

"Well my name is David Nevar. I am not with them because I am not welcomed and it appears that you two are not either, or else they would have taken you inside with them."

"Why are we not welcome?"

"We have done something to anger, Fenrir."

"What did you do?"

"I abused my son. I would come home from some bar and I would take all of my anger and frustrations out on him. One night after I had finished beating him up and had passed out, John ran off and ended up running into one of the pack. They turned him and found out about how I had treated him and decided to get revenge for him. That was five years ago."

"My husband and I did the same thing, only to our _freak _of a nephew."

"I know the pack was informed of your situation. It would be best that, if your nephew were to come here, to say away from him. After I was turned and had found out why, I was angry and tried to attack John." He explained as he touched his temple, next to where his eye had been. "That wasn't the best idea."

**1. Yeah didn't know whether to have the pack live in a house or a cave because I have read both. So, I flipped a coin.**


	28. Werewolves like to play fetch too

**So I'm sorry for not updating as much as I usually do, but the story is going to be finished soon and I'm bad at writing endings so I don't want to rush and fuck up the ending after the rest of it turned out well. Plus I had really bad writer's block for this chapter. Especially writing the battle scene. It sucked. OH! And my beta really isn't dead! I saw her at Tekkoshocon. Damn it's been a long time since I've updated…… **

**Beta'd by PyroxMCRxFAN**

**Enjoy**

Harry was relaxing by the lake when a falcon swooped down and dropped a letter in his lap. Once again the letter was from Fenrir- not surprising considering that the man was the only one to ever write to him. After a quick glance to make sure that no one he wouldn't want finding about what was in this letter was in the area.

_Harry,  
The Dark Lord's plans for Hogwarts are almost finished. The Deatheaters and I will be coming for a visit soon. Make sure that you are ready to leave on the next full moon. Malfoy will give you all the details._

_Fenrir_

He sat there for a moment and considered Fenrir's words. Voldemort had found a way to get through Hogwart's wards? The moon was only two days away. How was he going to make sure that Hermoine and Luna were safe? Draco was a Deatheater. That would mean he was definitely going to be in the battle. Maybe Remus and Sirius would be too. Harry was suddenly worried. What if something happened to one of them? His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind him and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked. The blond was worried for his werewolf boyfriend. What the Dark Lord hoped would be the final battle was coming soon and it would truly test Harry's new found neutrality. He loved Harry and he didn't want to see him suffer if someone he cared about was hurt.

"Thinking."

Draco laughed. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Oh shut it."

"Who's the letter from?"

"Fenrir."

"Did he tell you the plans?"

"No, he just said that the Death Eaters and werewolves would be attacking Hogwarts on the next full moon and to ask you for all the details."

"Let's go some place private and I'll tell you all about it."

After they had gotten to the privacy of the R.O.R Draco explained the plan to Harry. "Ok so here is the plan, The Dark Lord and some of the Death Eaters are going to attack here. They are going to bring the werewolves along to cause distraction and as much mayhem as possible. After we attack, the entire Order will come and to defend the school and will bring along as many Aurors as they can because they will want as many people fighting where the Dark Lord is as possible. While everyone is rushing here, the rest of the Death Eaters will be at the Ministry. We have some of our people close to Fudge and can easily kill him before they even realize what's going on. After that they just have to fight their way out and we win the war."

Harry paced back and forth in the Room of Requirement. It was the night of the battle, hopefully the final battle. He just wanted all the fighting to stop, for it all to end. Fenrir decided that he and Remus needed to join to help their fellow pack mates should something happen. Hermione and Luna decide that they should be to help Remus and Harry (no matter how much Harry had attempted to persuade them to stay somewhere safe). Remus and Draco were sitting on chairs that the Room had provided. Hermione was of course reading a book while Luna was leaning against the wall with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Cub, don't you think that maybe you should sit down and relax for a few moments?" Remus suggested.

"I can't I'm too nervous." A few more minutes of pacing and the moon was about to rise. Remus and Harry went through a doorway that the Room supplied and transformed. Harry changed quickly and with little pain anymore. After they were ready to leave the door vanished and Harry and Remus went back to the others and Harry sat there and calmly waited on the floor. Or at least he tried to. Harry, being the young energetic pup that he was, couldn't help but fidget. Eventually he gave up and went over to where Remus was laying and whined. He knew that Remus would understand his plea of "Play with me." What Harry didn't understand was that Remus didn't think that playing right now would be a good idea. He didn't want anyone else to be hurt if they got carried away and he was still hoping to get Harry to calm down and concentrate on the battle that was soon to occur. When Remus just continued to lay there Harry impatiently grabbed one of Moony's ears and yanked. Moony growled and snapped at him and Harry recoiled and whimpered. Moony had never growled at him before yet alone threaten to bite him. Draco had been watching and quickly conjured something he hoped would help pacify Harry's desire to play while not bothering or harming anyone else.

"Harry." Draco called to him. Harry turned and looked at Draco who was still sitting on the chair tossing a green rubber ball up and down. 'Wait! Draco has a ball!' Harry thought. Knowing he had the werewolf's attention he threw the ball as hard as he could and watched as Harry took off after it. Harry picked the ball up and returned it so the blonde boy could throw it for him again. After a few throws Harry seemed content to just roll the ball across the floor himself or lie down and gnaw on his new ball and try to rip the thing apart. Either way he was much less hyper then he had been and Draco found it to be an improvement. Harry was so involved in this little game with the ball that he didn't even notice when Voldemort some of the Death eaters came through the Vanishing Cabinet which was connected to the matching one that was held in one of the Dark Lord's bases. They were soon followed by Fenrir's pack, all of whom had taken wolfsbane to keep from attacking their allies along with their enemies. Sirius had also opted to join to make sure that nothing would happen to Remus.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter when he saw Harry. "Suffering from too much energy I see." Sirius's comment drew Harry's attention and caused Harry to run over and greet his Godfather. Sirius scratched behind Harry's ears. "Missed me that much?"

"Now that we are all here and prepared" Voldemort began. "I believe it is time to launch our attack."

----------

Draco surveyed the battle scene. It wasn't a pretty picture especially since the Order of the Phoenix and a well trained group of Aurors had showed up. The teachers had quickly ushered the younger years to safety. Any one in their sixth or seventh year was allowed to stay and fight if they chose to. His Aunt Bellatrix, who had recently been let out of her confinement in the dungeons for attacking Harry to attend the battle, was one of the most vicious fighters. She especially loved using the Cruciatus curse to torture her victims before killing them. He had also seen her use an Entrail- Expelling curse. (1) Suddenly Ginny Weasley, who was attempting to dodge a sickly yellow colored curse sent at her by the elder Malfoy, collided with Draco and knocked him to the ground. The curse, which seemed to be similar to a slashing hex (except it caused the victim to developed deep lacerations in multiple places) met its target. Ginny landed on top of Draco, hemorrhaging all over him. Draco quickly rolled her off of him but still ended up covered in her blood. He looked down at the youngest Weasley's body. Draco found it amusing that his father had killed her as he had always spoken of wanting to 'get rid of' the Weasleys. All of a sudden he was knocked to the ground by someone behind him.

------------------

'Where is Ginny?' Ron thought to himself. Ginny wasn't with the younger years that escaped the battle and he knew that that meant she had stayed behind. He may not have had a wand since that freak had gotten him expelled but the least he could do was find his sister. Maybe he could even borrow her wand and help kill some of the Death Eaters. They were dark and didn't deserve to live anyway. He froze, he had found Ginny, on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Malfoy was standing above her- it had to been his fault. He quickly forgot about being unarmed and attacked Malfoy from behind. Draco attempted to roll on to his back and try to defend himself when Ron knocked his wand out of his hands before wrapping his hands around the blond bastard's throat.

---------------

Draco fought and struggled to pull Weasley's hands off him but the red head was too strong. He needed air but couldn't get any. He was beginning to pass out when Weasley's hands abruptly vanished.

-----------

Harry, who had mostly stuck by Remus and Sirius through the battle, saw Draco get knocked down by Ron. Harry, seeing his former friend attempt to strangle the blond, bolted towards the two without even thinking and tackled Ron off of the younger Malfoy. He imitated what he saw Fenrir do earlier in the battle and took Ron's throat between his jaws and ripped his throat out. Harry then walked over to check on Draco and was relieved that he was ok.

"Draco, are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco looked up at his father. "Yes, I'm fine now." He assured him. The three of them looked up to where the Dark Lord and Dumbledore were fighting with just enough time to see Voldemort cast the Killing Cruse and end the old Headmaster's life. After that most of those left on the light side quickly retreated, realizing that they could not win. The Death Eaters and werewolves chased after them but some still managed to get away. Afterwards they returned through the Cabinet to Voldemort's Manor.

----------

Harry was wandering through the halls of the manner. Sirius had cleaned the blood off him and then he and Remus had returned to their rooms. He didn't want to disturb them because they hadn't seen each other in a few months and he thought they deserved some privacy. He could have joined the rest of the werewolves in the nearby clearing but he didn't think he'd feel comfortable there because he didn't know any of the other werewolves and did didn't want to deal with the remaining Dursleys at the moment. He decided to see if Draco was still awake and went to the blond's room. He quickly opened the door- a little tricked he'd taught himself during the summer- and entered the room. He walked over and jumped onto Draco's bed.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" he mumbled before realizing that Harry couldn't exactly respond. "If you came here to play some more I'm too tired but if you want you can sleep here."

Harry decided that if would be a good idea to go to sleep and slipped under the covers.

**1. Don't you just love the random junk you find on Harry Potter lexicon? And yes, the curse does exactly what it sounds like- it makes your insides come outside.**


	29. Author's note

So I was writing chapter 29 and wanted to scan the last chapter to make sure there is nothing I forgot to mention and I noticed something- there was a whole paragraph missing. One of those last minute add ons that somehow disappeared. Don't know where that went but it's back in. so go back and read or else you might get confused.


	30. Doesn't anyone knock anymore?

**So Lucius has really been in this very much so I've decide to let him into the story. I think I've made him just about the only one that's not OOC. Still obsessed with Purebloods and keeping the name going and all that.**

**Enjoy**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling warm and content. His head was resting against Harry's chest with the werewolf's arms wrapped tightly around him. He lifted his head and looked up at the sleeping brunette's face. He looked so relaxed and innocent. It was hard to believe that it was the same person who had ripped another person's throat out just the night before- a former friend at that. Draco smiled. Harry had done that to save his life. He laid his head back down and listened to the steady rhythm of Harry's heart beat. He had almost fallen back asleep when a thought struck him and he smirked. He quickly squirmed out of Harry's possessive hold and straddled his hips and cast a silencing charm.

* * *

He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the night stand and quickly prepared himself. He took Harry's cock in his hand and began to stroke it. The sleeping boy moaned and began to harden. Even after Harry was fully hard Draco continued to tease him to see if he would wake up. Finally tired green eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Draco?" He asked tiredly.

"Good morning." Draco told him before slipping Harry's erection inside him.

Harry gripped Draco's hips. "Merlin you're tight." He panted. Draco waited a few moments to get comfortable and then began rising and lowering himself at a slow pace. Soon however he was practically bouncing on Harry's lap with Harry bucking up from below him- both of them moaning incoherently. Draco was close to coming when the door open as Lucius Malfoy came looking for Draco.

* * *

"Father!" Draco yelled in shock. Lucius quickly shut the door. "Oh Merlin! I can't believe- my father- Oh Merlin." Draco chanted as he quickly got dressed. "Are you just going to lay there?!" He yelled as he noticed that Harry hadn't moved.

"What do you want me to do? I have no clothes here. And why didn't you lock the bloody door?"

"I don't know! I just forgot!" Draco quickly resized a pair of pants and a shirt for Harry to put on. After they were both dressed and presentable Draco walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning Father." Draco mumbled.

"Ummm I've got to go- do a- a thing." Harry stammered as he rushed out the door. He decided that he should go hide out in Remus and Sirius's room until he was sure that the elder Malfoy didn't kill him. After Harry had gone Lucius turned to his son.

"Draco-" He began before he was quickly cut off.

"Father this isn't what you think!"

"Really? Because I thought I walked in on you and Potter having sex."

"Ok, it is what you think." Draco admitted.

"Draco, this behavior is not fitting for a pureblood yet alone a Malfoy. You sitting there, taking some half blood half breed's cock up your arse! What are you thinking?!" His father yelled.

"I love him." He replied honestly.

"I do not care if you love him! You will stop this behavior immediately!"

"No I will not! I have always done what you told me to do, anything you wanted but not anymore. I don't care what your opinion is, I'm staying with Harry."

"Well if you don't care about my opinion anymore then what about our name? Are you just going to let the Malfoy name die because you had to stay with that werewolf instead of marrying a proper pureblood witch?"

"That is not going to work father! You will not guilt me into giving up Harry over a bloody name. There are ways around that that don't involve me being stuck with some girl that I don't give a damn about like using a surrogate." Lucius, realizing that he was not going to change Draco's mind, stormed out of the room. After his father was gone, the realization finally hid him. He had stood up to his father. He had never done that before.

----------------

Harry walked quickly to Remus and Sirius's room. He had been told he was always welcomed so he just opened the door and walked in. This however was the worst thing he could have done. He walked in to see Sirius on his hands and knees with Remus kneeling behind him, thrusting hard. He quickly covered his eyes and tried to back out of the room. Only seconds after he walked in, they both moaned loudly as they came.

"Harry!" Remus yelled as he noticed him standing there.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross." He chanted. "Now I know how Lucius Malfoy feels!" The two dressed faster than they ever had before.

"What does you walking in on us have to do with Lucius Malfoy?" Remus questioned.

"Well the reason I came here was because he walked in on Draco and I and I was scared he'd kill me." Harry explained and Sirius began to laugh. "That is not funny Sirius!"

"Oh yes it is! The thought of Lucius Malfoy walking in on his son behaving like anything other than his image of the perfect little pureblood heir! He's probably having a fit!"

"Do you think that he'll make Draco stop seeing me?"

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Draco said from the doorway.

**Well it's a little short but there you have it. Next chapter is the epilogue.**


	31. Chapter 31

Ok so I did some thinking and have decided that I'm not going to write an epilogue. The story is over but I've been trying to think of a sequel and figured that I could carry on where the epilogue left off but now I think that it might be easier to do so without one. I have a kinda half inspiration of an almost idea for a sequel but nothing that I could write yet. So in the mean time I have a new story that you could check out. It's called _Lost and found_ and the first chapter is up.


End file.
